La academia de shinigamis
by Kirara11
Summary: (En proceso de REEDICIÓN) Karin se convierte shinigami y se va a estudiar a la SS. ¿Cómo será la academia? ¿Qué cosas pasarán alli? ¿Acaso ella se imaginaba, que eso sería como un internado normal, con adolescentes "casi" normales? HITSUKARIN
1. El dia que me convertí en shinigami

Era un día de esos en los que deseas descansar en algún lugar en el exterior y disfrutar de uno de los últimos rayos del sol que desprenden algo de calor antes de que llegue el invierno.

Salí tranquilamente del instituto, tomándome mi tiempo antes de llegar a mi destino. Aún tenía media hora antes del entreno y no me corrían prisas. Aunque tal vez no estaría mal llegar un poco antes y empezar a calentar… no obstante, pensándolo bien, con ese día no me apetecía ponerme a hacer más ejercicio del que tenía programado para el entreno.

El fútbol ahora era mi pasión. No como hace unos años en el que era un juego de niños con el que simplemente trataba de divertirme y pasar el rato.

Ahora era mi sueño.

Quería convertirme en la mejor jugadora de Japón, y, por lo menos, en nuestra categoría, junto a mi equipo, ya lo estábamos consiguiendo. Habíamos llegado a los nacionales y yo y el resto de chicas nos acercábamos más a nuestra meta. Lo único que lamentaba en eso, era que tenía que dejar al resto de mi equipo, a mis amigos de la infancia. En los torneos oficiales no se permitían equipos mixtos.

Pero igualmente, otra de mis metas era ver a mi familia orgullosa de mí. Sabía que a mi padre y a Yuzu, no les importaba si acababa siendo barrendera o estrella de cine. Pero Ichigo… no es que él no me fuese a querer como era. Simplemente, era especial. Y por eso quería impresionarlo llegando a ser en la vida algo increíble, no siendo una simple dependienta o ama de casa.

Ahora, mi hermano se había ido con Rukia al lugar en el que vivían los Shinigamis; llamado según Ichigo, Sociedad de Almas. Donde en este momento tenían multitud de problemas con los Hollows. Sin embargo, yo creía que sólo era una mera escusa para estar con Rukia… aunque eso ya era otro tema.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que Ichigo no me había dejado indefensa. Yo había aprendido a cuidarme de los ataques de los Hollows, que no sé por qué, los atraía como si fuese un imán. Mis métodos de defensa contra los Hollows, se basaban en un amuleto protector cortesía de Rukia que los paralizaba unos instantes y así me daba tiempo a avisar a Urahara o alguien con poderes para destruir el monstruo. De vez en cuando, si eran pequeños los conseguía matar a base de balonazos.

Tranquilamente, caminaba disfrutando del silencio que me brindaba el caminar por el centro de un recoleto parque casi a las afueras de Karakura. Cuando súbitamente un chillido desgarrador rompió el silencio a mi alrededor. Inmediatamente, un reiatsu descomunal inundó mi percepción.

El chillido, era de una mujer. Denotaba miedo, pero por encima de todo, dolor. Me asusté mucho, nunca había visto que hubiese alguna víctima en el ataque de un hollow y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

No había tiempo para ir a ver a algunos de los amigos de Ichigo, porque si no actuaba rápido tal vez esa mujer se podía morir… por eso decidí ir yo, retrasar al hollow e intentar darle tiempo a la mujer hasta que el shinigami afro, matase a ese monstruo. Decisión tomada, arranqué a correr a la dirección de donde venía el reiatsu como si el diablo me persiguiese. Cuando llegué al lugar del que provenía esa intensa energía espiritual, ésta paró repentinamente sin dejar rastro. Miré a todos lados, esperando encontrar al monstruo, pero no lo vi en ninguna parte.

Eso me extrañó y sobre todo me alarmó. Esa calma no podía ser natural; la mujer, el hollow, el reiatsu… todo estaba demasiado sereno, parecía la calma que predecía a la tempestad.

Y de pronto, la tempestad llegó. Repentinamente, volví a escuchar el chillido de la mujer, esta vez, muchísimo más cerca ydetrás de mí. Esta vez también me heló la sangre, pero no porque denotase dolor ni miedo sino por que denotaba burla, y sobretodo malicia. Era escalofriante, y la principal razón de eso porque ya no era un chillido. Ahora se había convertido en una carcajada de burla. Genial, había caído en la trampa de un Hollow.

Los pocos segundos en los que había tardado en analizar la situación y salir del estado de shock, me sirvieron para girarme lentamente, con parsimonia, como si estuviese esperando que eso sólo fuese una simple broma hecha tal vez por Urahara y su nefasto sentido del humor.

Pero cuando vi lo que había detrás de mí, comprendí que no era una broma, que era la realidad. Desde el principio, había sido engañada por un hollow que podía poner una voz de mujer, la cual seguramente estaba diseñada para atraer a las víctimas.

Pero en seguida, la visión del horripilante monstruo que ni siquiera había podido ver bien se esfumó como si no nunca hubiese existido nunca. Con todo, sabía que seguía por ahí, el reiatsu no se había esfumado, pero… ¿el Hollow era capaz de hablar como una mujer, tenía un reiatsu enorme y encima se podía desaparecer? No podía ser, eso era demasiado.

En seguida, volví a escuchar un ruido, pero esta vez a mi lado. Antes y todo de que pudiese vislumbrar al bicho, noté un fuerte y rapidísimo golpe en un costado que me hizo salir disparada unos cuantos metros, y sólo amortigüe la caída haciendo que mis manos hiciesen de escudo contra el suelo, pero tan sólo conseguí que mi muñeca izquierda hiciese un ruido extraño. Y en consecuencia del impacto y el golpe, me invadió en el cuerpo una sensación que nunca en mi vida había sentido tan intensa.

Dolor, un dolor muy intenso. En esas condiciones, mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía en mi muñeca, y en la herida que tenía en el costado, que me escocía como si mil abejas estuviesen clavando su aguijón en mi carne abierta.

Cuando se me aclaró un poco la mente después de unos segundos, me di cuenta de una cosa. Ni siquiera había visto a mi atacante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética, de ser herida sin haber hecho nada aún? Yo, que siempre iba por delante, que solía ser la mejor en todo, me habían vencido tan fácilmente.

Intenté levantarme sin mucho éxito, debido a que aún estaba mareada por el penetrante dolor, pero me alcé lo suficiente para por lo menos conseguir al fin vislumbrar al Hollow. Estaba muy lejos, cosa que me desconcertaba mucho ya que no sabía como se había movido tan rápido. ¿Acaso era que su poder moverse muy rápidamente? Tal vez, aunque en mi estado no me serviría de nada. Ya tenía un pie en la tumba, herida y con un Hollow que era claramente demasiado para mí.

El Hollow en cuestión, tenía forma de escorpión, con cuatro patas a cada lado, su aguijón amenazadoramente inclinado hacía mí y sus dos pinzas con las que me debía haber hecho la herida. Tampoco dudaba que ese aguijón pudiese ser venenoso. Pero yo no quería morir así. Mi instinto clamaba que siguiese luchando hasta el último halo de vida, pero por otra parte mi conciencia me decía que era inútil.

Y decidí dejarme llevar por mi instinto.

Con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté dispuesta a dar todo por hundir a ese maldito bicho y vengarme por lo que me había hecho, a pesar de que me costaba mucho mantenerme en pie.

El Hollow que estaba a unos cien metros, se seguía riendo estridentemente y se comenzó a acercar lentamente, como si estuviese disfrutando de mis últimos esfuerzos. De repente, desapareció y volvió a aparecer mucho más cerca esta vez. Ahora sí que pude ver su movimiento que era muy rápido.

El maldito monstruo mientras tanto se reía todo el rato con esa voz estridente de mujer, teñida de malicia. Ojalá parase, así podría pensar mejor. Un momento… ¡El amuleto que inmovilizaba a los Hollow! ¿Cómo me había podido olvidar? Busqué mi mochila, pero… ¡Maldita sea! La dejé caer cuando salí corriendo en busca del Hollow.

Ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, el escorpión ya estaba muy cerca aunque y yo aún no tenía ningún plan. Lo único que se me ocurría era esquivar sus ataques.

Cuando arremetió contra mí con su cola yo ya estaba preparada con todos los músculos tensos; predispuesta para esquivar. La arremetida era tan rápida que sólo lo conseguí evitarla por los pelos. La zona donde la cola toco el suelo, empezó a humear y como a fundirse extrañamente.

No se me ocurría pensar que me habría pasado si hubiese sido yo...

El hollow, arremetió otras tres veces y conseguí esquivar con esfuerzo todas pero a la tercera yo ya estaba exhausta. Y sabía que a la quinta… no lo conseguiría. En un último intento desesperado, me tiré al suelo y rodé intentando esquivar el golpe, pero me rozó con la punta de la cola en el muslo. El ácido que al parecer contenía, atravesó mi ropa, y mi piel.

Chille de dolor.

Y esa honda de dolor que sentía en mi pierna, se iba expandiendo. Como si el humo que desprendía mi ropa y mi piel quemada fuesen una nube de veneno. Todo se volvió borroso, y poco a poco negro, lo último que alcancé a ver fueron las patas del bicho…

…..

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue una brizna de hierba que estaba delante de mí a unos cuantos centímetros. Era extraña, de un color verdoso apagado casi como si estuviera seca.

Estaba en el claro de un bosque en el que sólo había árboles muy juntos, y el suelo estaba cubierto completamente de hierba y hojas de color verdoso. EL bosque era lúgubre, las copas de los árboles -que eran tan altas que no podía verlas-, no dejaban pasar apenas un resquicio de luz. A pesar de eso, el resto parecía completamente normal. Claro, hasta que me di cuenta en el color de los troncos de los árboles. Eran los árboles más raros que había visto nunca. Eran de piedra.

Mejor dicho, parecían hechos de piedra pulida, de un color blancuzco poco definido. Me levanté, y me acerqué a uno de esos árboles. Lo examiné sin tocarlo, y me di cuenta que más que hechos de piedra, estaban hechos de algún tipo de mineral o algo. Lo toqué, y me sorprendí. No estaba frío como imaginé, sino caliente; como si estuviera vivo. Un árbol de piedra no podía estarlo

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando embobada los árboles todo el rato? -Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me metí susto el más grande de mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a escucharme solo a mí misma en ese solitario bosque, aunque una vez pasado el susto inicial me tranquilicé rápidamente, esa voz no sé porqué me sonó familiar.

Me gire. Y allí estaba Yoruichi. Bueno, eso fue la primera impresión, pero enseguida me di cuenta que ese felino era demasiado grande para ser Yoruichi. Estaba viendo una pantera, de un tamaño más grande de lo normal, de pelaje negro y brillante. Sus ojos, eran de color azul, al

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté extrañamente familiarizada con ese felino.

Era raro, tenía delante a un felino que casi era igual de alto que yo, y que seguramente me podría matar en cuestión de segundos, pero me sentía perfectamente, y sobre todo muy tranquila como si estuviese arrebujada en un sentimiento de calidez.

-Se puede decir que soy una parte de ti -contestó el felino misteriosamente-, pero ahora no hay tiempo para darte largas explicaciones. Te diré mi nombre, que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer; estoy empleando la mayoría de mi poder en impedir que te desangres.

De pronto, fue como si me hubiese despertado de un sueño, y recordé toda la pelea de antes, y la inferioridad de condiciones en la que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que eres una parte de mí? Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Con eso, quiero decir que soy tu poder, y que también este paisaje esta creado por ti, esto es tu mundo interno. Éste, está triste y oscuro ahora mismo, pero cuando eres feliz y cumples tus metas cambia radicalmente -Aseveró-, espero que algún día pueda verlo así. Y en cuanto a mi nombre… Soy tu zampakutou Kuraehime. (1)

No lo podía creer, yo… ¿zampakutou? Eso significaba que tenía algo que ver con los shinigamis, y sobretodo; si tenía la espada de una diosa de la muerte, yo podría convertirme en una. Era demasiado irreal.

Kuraehime me miró con comprensión mientras asimilaba toda la información. -Parece que ya lo has entendido; así que rápido, hay prisa. Vuelve al mundo real y vence en esta batalla, que ese monstruo no es digno de vencernos. Y cada vez que vuelvas a empuñarme, gana. Odio perder, y no quiero que seas una deshonra para mi nombre. Yo siempre te prestaré mi poder si lo necesitas, pero a cambio te pido que ganes.

Yo, ensimismada en sus palabras asentí y murmuré distraídamente -Prometido.

Y seguido a ello, noté como mi mente era arrastrada a la realidad y lo último que oí decir fue: -Hasta ahora, Karin.

….

Volví a despertarme en el parque, y todo parecía que seguía igual como si no hubiese pasado ni un segundo el bosque. El Hollow, estaba muy cerca. Su cola seguía apuntándome, pero ahora sabía que no me podía ni rozar.

Aunque al principio no sabía el porqué, tenía una confianza en mí misma que antes no tenía. Pero al final descubrí la razón al levantarme.

Me alcé, y ya no me sentí mareada. Pero no era solo eso, también me sentí muy ligera. Y sorprendida me di cuenta que era un espíritu: había dejado mi cuerpo atrás, abandonado a unos metros.

Eso me sorprendió, pero me di cuenta en ese momento, que llevaba un kimono negro, y que algo me pesaba en la espalda, y instintivamente sabía que era. Mi zampakutou, Kuraehime.

La saqué de su vaina, y me encaré al hollow. Iba a ganar por mi misma y la promesa que había hecho.

El monstruo, se dispuso a atacar otra vez con su aguijón, pero esta vez lo esquivé con mayor facilidad pegando un salto hacia un lado. Enseguida, me di cuenta que en mi forma de espíritu podía hacer cosas que en mi forma humana no habría conseguido jamás, como pegar saltos de tres metros de longitud sin ningún esfuerzo.

El hollow, con su rapidez, volvió a atacar en cuestión de segundos. Pero esta vez no iba a escapar, iba a pasar a la ofensiva, así que interpuse mi zampakutou entre los dos. ¡Bien!, conseguí parar la fuerza de su embestida y ahora estaba muy cerca de mí, así que podría darle… Con todas mis fuerzas empujé la cola del hollow hacía atrás, y me las vi con sus pinzas. Así que levanté mi espada, e como si fuese un instinto el que me guiara le corté la pinza derecha al hollow.

Ahora había un hueco muy grande en la defensa del monstruo, y fui corriendo hacía su derecha, hasta acercarme a su máscara: su punto más vulnerable. Alcé la zampakutou para matarlo, pero en el momento en que mi espada tocó la máscara, noté una cosa clavarse en mi hombro.

El monstruo desapareció, pero dejó el dolor más insoportable que yo podía imaginar. El hombro me quemaba, y notaba como el veneno se esparcía por mi cuerpo, como empezaba a ver borroso, hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro.

…

Me desperté a causa de unas punzadas muy fuertes en el hombro, palpitaciones de dolor, que surgían a causa de que unas manos me estaban poniendo vendas en esa parte. Entreabrí los ojos, y lo que vi, fue el _valle_ de dos pechos enormes que estaban a milímetros de mi cara. Eso me hizo reaccionar e instintivamente moví un poco la cabeza como intentando salir del agobio.

Acto seguido, oí a la mujer que estaba encima de mí vendándome, gritar: -¡Capitán, puede volver! ¡Tampoco hay peligro!

Esa voz me sonaba… pero en esos momentos no caía a quien le pertenecía. Estaba demasiado confusa.

Abrí un poco más los ojos e intenté enfocar la vista, y, al fin, reconocí a la subordinada de Toushiro: Matsumoto, sonriendo como una lerda.

-¡Karin, te has despertado! -Chilló contenta.

No dije nada, pensé que si decía algo, iba a salir de mi boca un ruido más bien parecido al de un jabalí siendo torturado. Sólo me intenté levantar, pero debido a mi debilidad solo conseguí quedarme sentada.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que seguía en el parque, aunque ya se estaba haciendo casi de noche. Genial, al día siguiente en el entreno me matarían por no ir…

Miré un poco mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta que aparte del hombro, tenía vedado casi todo mi torso, la muñeca y el muslo. Y que tenía suficientes arañazos en todo mi cuerpo para que pareciese que me había revolcado en un zarzal. Además me puse roja, cuando me di cuenta que para vendarme el muslo me debían de haber quitado la ropa…

-Tranquila, para curarte estas heridas he mandado al capitán lo suficientemente lejos, aunque no sé si él desearía… -dijo la teniente entre carcajadas.

Las ideas de Matsumoto -que por cierto sonaban bastante mal-, sobre lo que deseaba hacer Toushiro en mi presencia mientras estaba casi desnuda se quedaron en el aire por la interrupción del aludido.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo de mí, Matsumoto? –La risita que soltó la teniente sólo le hizo suspirar y soltó -Bueno, da igual. Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

Me fijé en el recién llegado mientras intentaba controlar la risa de ver a Toushiro suspirar y enrabiarse aunque fuese un poco, por la actitud de su subordinada.

Sorprendentemente, él había cambiado. Su ceño casi siempre fruncido era el mismo, su pelo también. Pero había crecido en estatura, mientras que yo me había quedado algo bajita, ahora tal vez hasta teníamos la misma altura; también, sus músculos se habían definido algo más, y… era más corpulento. Lo miré a la cara, y me di cuenta que sus rasgos habían perdido un poco esa redondez infantil. Y sus ojos… seguían como siempre. Fríos, calculadores pero que a la vez me parecían una fachada en la que dentro había un adolescente cualquiera con sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Karin… -murmuró Toushiro.

Yo sólo pude sonreír aunque fuese un poco.

Tanto él como yo, nos habíamos quedado parados, mirándonos. Habíamos llegado a ser algo así como amigos hace tal vez más de cuatro años, y ahora nos volvíamos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Tras un largo rato mirándonos de hito en hito, Toushiro cortó el momento de una forma poco sorprendentemente basta -Vaya Kurosaki, cuanto tiempo, ¡has cambiado!

Y sólo una cosa se me ocurrió soltar, -Vaya, ¡y tu sigues pareciéndote a un niño de primaria!

En ese mismo momento, Matsumoto explotó, y empezó a reírse descontroladamente, y no fue lo único que explotó. La venita que tenía Toushiro en la sien también.

-¡No soy un niño de primaria!

Reí, era muy graciosa la situación. -Es verdad, sólo lo pareces Shiro-chan.

No dijo nada, pero puso una cara como si estuviera conteniéndose una retahíla de insultos.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -pregunté curiosa. Me alegraba que me hubiesen salvado pero igualmente no sabía que pintaban aquí en el mundo de los mortales.

Toushiro, pareció haber ignorado mi comentario sobre Shiro-chan, ya que directamente contestó a mi pregunta.

-Han aparecido varios hollows en la ciudad, uno de ellos mató al shinigami encargado de la región, así que la sociedad de almas decidió enviarnos para terminar con el asunto rápidamente… -Recordé al shinigami afro tan idiota, pena en pensar que había muerto.

-Pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde se había detectado por última vez la energía espiritual del último de los hollows que quedaban -continuó el capitán-, para nuestra sorpresa te encontramos a ti en el suelo envenenada y desangrándote. Y por encima de todo, lo que nos sorprendió fue que fueses un espíritu; una shinigami.

-Sí, y el capitán se puso histérico chillando que había que salvarte costase lo que costase. -añadió riendo Matsumoto.

Toushiro la asesinó con la mirada, pero no hizo nada más y siguió contando.

-Te salvamos, aunque costó mucho, ya que tenías quemaduras extrañas en el hombro, en el muslo y encima estabas envenenada. Si hubie…

Un sonoro pitido cortó a Toushiro. Él, se saco un móvil blanco del bolsillo, y leyó un mensaje que le habían enviado.

-Karin, cuando ya estabas estabilizada, le conté a la Sociedad de Almas que te habías convertido en una shinigami… y ahora hay una propuesta que te tengo que hacer, será difícil, y seguramente te cambiara la vida totalmente. Es una cosa, que tal vez tengas que meditar, pero espero que aceptes. Quiero que vengas con nosotros a la Sociedad de Almas, y hagas la prueba de admisión para la Academia de Artes Espirituales.

Miré a Matsumoto intensamente, intentando ver si ella pensaba lo mismo que yo sobre lo que acababa de decir Toushiro, y su sonrisa socarrona y una carcajada por su parte me lo confirmaron. Antes de parecer una propuesta para ir a vivir a otro sitio durante un tiempo, parecía una propuesta de matrimonio. Sólo había que cambiar lo de "Vengas con nosotros a la…" y ya lo parecería.

-Si quiero… Shiro-chan -añadí yo sin pensar, para la diversión de Matsumoto.

-¡Llámame capitán Hitsugaya!


	2. Como llegue a la SS

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Bleach no es mio, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Wow, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida xD ¡casi 4600 palabras!**

* * *

**PoV Karin**

Papa estaba llorando como un bebe en la espalda de Yuzu, que también se le caían algunas lagrimillas. Había llegado el día de mi marcha, y me iba de esa casa por un tiempo. No sabía cuanto, ya que la AAE (Academia de Artes Espirituales) se dependía únicamente del esfuerzo personal y las ganas, el pasar de cuso.

Por supuesto, mi familia no shinigami (Yuzu y papa) no sabía a donde me iba. Ellos pensaban que me iría un año a un campus de fútbol. Se supone que era uno de los mejores del país, y que me habían dado una beca gracias a un ojeador que había venido en el último partido que jugué.

Aún recuerdo, cuando Toushiro me buscó cuando salía de mi casa hacía el instituto, y me entregó unos papeles. Eran unos prospectos, para el campus de fútbol, además de una carta oficial que decía que había sido seleccionada.

No entendí nada, ¿qué tenían que ver ahora unos prospectos de un campus de fútbol? -son tu tapadera- me dijo Toushiro y se fue.

Era extraño que justamente mi tapadera para ir a la Sociedad de Almas, fuese mi propio sueño, ir a una escuela reconocida de fútbol y convertirme en profesional. Aun que era la mejor tapadera.

-Karin-chan, ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos a la parada del bus? –me preguntó Yuzu haciendo que volviese a la realidad. Eso me puso nerviosa, ya que no iría exactamente en bus, y si mi familia insistía en llevarme hasta la parada...

-Creo que ya es lo bastante mayor para ir solita, Yuzu –añadió mi padre.

Mi padre, era siempre un imbécil, pero a veces podía decir las cosas más oportunas. Era extraño, eso era lo único sensato que dijo mi padre esta tarde, (normalmente solo decía tonterías) y me alegraba que no hubiese insistido.

Me tenía que ir rápido, ya que había quedado con Matsumoto y Toushiro a las ocho en casa de Urahara, y faltaban diez minutos.

-Bueno, me voy. Os voy a echar de menos, papa, Yuzu. -suspiré.

-¡Karin! –chillo mi hermana y me abrazó.

-¡Mi hija se hace mayor! – y corrió a abrazarme. Pero solo recibió mi puñetazo. – ¡la próxima vez que vuelva tal vez me traiga un novio y un nietecito en la tripa! –dijo frotándose la parte por donde le había pegado.

La venita en mi sien explotó, y le pegue un puñetazo en toda la boca, que salió disparado muy lejos. Los mire a los dos con tristeza y pena. No los vería en mucho tiempo, pero que se le iba hacer… Había elegido ir a estudiar, y tal como dijo Toushiro, eso me cambiaría la vida.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir como despedida final -Bueno, adiós familia, nos vemos. –y me fui sin girarme más.

**PoV Urahara.**

-Llegas tarde –dije para molestarla

-Anda calla viejo, que solo son tres minutos –dijo tranquilamente.

El típico carácter Kurosaki, se dejaba ver en la chica. Como su padre y su hermano, ella era una impertinente.

Cuando Hitsugaya me pidió que pudiesen utilizar mi sótano para pasar a la SS, me extrañé. Pero me quedé impresionado por los que me contó lo que había pasado, con el hollow grande, y como Karin se convirtió en shinigami. Al escuchar eso, pensé que en un futuro esa chica junto a su hermano, superaría a todos, hasta a su padre.

Acompañé a la pequeña Kurosaki abajo, a mi grán sótano. Era la primera vez que bajaba, pero al igual que Ichigo no dijo nada, pero se le vió un brillo en la mirada que denotaba asombro. Al parecer, era muchísimo más orgullosa que Ichigo.

La puerta para ir a la Sociedad de Almas, ya estaba preparada para que los tres, cruzasen hasta el mundo de los muertos.

-Bueno, ¿ya estáis todos preparados para ir a la SS? –Pregunté aun que ya sabía la respuesta.

í-Si, yo estoy preparada –dijo Karin.

Matsumoto y el peliblanco solo asintieron.

-Bueno Karin, tuú aún no estás del todo preparada. Hay algo que tengo que hacer -Y mientras decía eso, cogí mi bastón, y le pegue un golpe en el pecho, de manera que saliese su forma shinigami.

-¡Ah! -exclamó- Eso dolió

-Bien, ahora estás preparada para ir a la SS.

Los tres, asintieron, y cruzaron juntos la puerta hacía el otro mundo, el mundo de las almas. Y la puerta se cerró trás ellos.

Ya había notado su presencia desde el momento que llegó Karin. Y me parecía totalmente normal que quisiera ver como su hija se iba, aun que no entendía su testarudez de no querer contarles la verdad a sus hijos.

-Vaya, Isshin, ni siquiera tu te pudiste resistir a ver a tu hija marchar –dije lo bastante alto, como para que alguien que estuviese escondido algo lejos me pudiese escuchar.

Un shinigami, salió detrás de una roca.

-Es verdad, estoy viendo a todos mis hijos marchar, y eso me entristece, ya que Ichigo y Karin han elegido el camino del shinigami, pero yo no puedo cambiar lo que ellos quieren. -dijo ese shinigami

-Es verdad amigo, es verdad. Ellos han elegido su propio camino, y no puedes intervenir, ellos ya son adultos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**PoV Karin**

Me envolvió una luz muy intensa, que me hacía sentir extrañamente ligera, como si estuviese flotando. No sé durante cuanto tiempo duró, pero era una sensación muy placentera.

Mientras me ocurría eso, me puse a pensar. Lo que estaba haciendo era la mayor locura de mi vida, me estaba adentrando en el mundo de los muertos o "cielo" como le llamaban algunos, y me iba a ir a una escuela para aprender a luchar con una espada casi másgica, y aprender a utilizar poderes también casi mágicos.

La verdad es que si lo pensabas detenidamente, era muy extraño.

De repente, la luz paro de cegarme y envolverme, y me encontré saliendo de una puerta. Habíamos llegado a un prado verde, que estaba rodeado por unas murallas.

En el centro del prado, había congregadas algunas personas, como un hombre de aspecto enfermizo con el pelo blanco, un tío con cascabeles en el pelo que era muy grande, una niña pequeña con el pelo rosa.

-Vaya, al parecer han llegado bien. –dijo el hombre con el pelo blanco. Después, se dirigió a mí y dijo –Encantado de conocerte, tú debes de ser Kurosaki Karin. Yo soy el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón Ukitake Jyuushirou.

Maldita sea, personas importantes, ¿Por qué a mí? Esperaba que no hubiese más capitanes y eso… No me gustan para nada las presentaciones formales.

Le puse mi mejor sonrisa y dije –Encantada de conocerle capitán.

Después, Ukitake se dirigió a Hitsugaya y empezaron a hablar de asuntos sobre el mundo humano.

-Vaya, pareces mucho menos fuerte de lo que esperaba. Lástima, no serás una diversión. -escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré, y allí estaba el hombre de los cascabeles en el pelo, y la niña del pelo rosa estaba cojida de su espalda.

-No lo creas Kenpachi. Ella sola derroto a un hollow con un reiatsu casi tan grande como un menos, sólo pocos minutos después de haberse convertido en shinigami. –dijo Matsumoto detrás de mí.

¿Es que allí la gente tenía la manía de acercarse por detrás, y empezar a hablar así como así? Al parecer sí.

-Vaya, pues no parece nada fuerte, parece más bien una flojucha. –dijo señalándome con el índice.

Eso me puso de los nervios, ya que no soportaba que hablasen de mí en mi presencia, como si yo no estuviese y encima insultándome.

-¡Como se te ocurre llamarme flojucha! ¡No eres más que un grandullón con una boca demasiado grande! Imbécil –ya estaba harta que me menospreciasen por mi aspecto o sexo, cosa que ocurría muy a menudo.

-Karin… Es el capitán de la decimoprimera división, no te deberías meter con él… -me susurró Matsumoto al oido.

Eso me puso los pelos de punta. Ichigo me había contado algunas cosas, y una de ellas, era que el capitán de la división 11, casi venció a Ichi-nii luchando, y que parecía a veces un demonio…

-¡Me gusta esta chica! Es lo mejor. Niña, cuando acabes la academia ven y lucharemos, a ver quien es el más fuerte aquí. Si luchas como tu hermano, me divertiré mucho –y soltó una carcajada.

Ese hombre era muy raro. Y parecía algo sadomasoquista…

Después, me presentaron a mucha más gente y me maree de tantas presentaciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Matsumoto, me llevó al cuartel de la décima división. Allí, me dio una habitación provisional, donde podría dormir por esa noche. La noche siguiente, ya dormiría en las residencias de la academia.

Trajo el desayuno para las dos, ya que al pasar a la SS hubo un desajuste horario, y me empezó a contar anécdotas de su época en la AAE. La verdad, es que cuanto más me contaba, más me daba la sensación que iba a entrar en algo parecido a un internado humano normal y corriente.

Sólo esperaba, que allí la gente fuese algo más madura que Matsumoto, ya que si todos se comportaban como adolescentes… Sería problemático.

Matsumoto, me contó mi programa para ese día -donde no incluía dormir...- después de desayunar, me iban a hacer la prueba de la academia, para ver en que clase de primer año ponerme. Y luego, podría ver a mi hermano.

Él, según lo que me conto Matsumoto- no se había enterado de que yo venía a la SS. Todo había sido planeado por Matsumoto para que se llevase un susto de muerte.

Cuando acabamos el desayuno, salimos y fuimos caminando hasta la AAE.

Era un edificio enorme, y parecía un catillo. Sólo era de una planta pero era muy alto, y parecía que ocupaba muchísimo sitio. Era un edificio de un color arenizo, y en medio estaba la puerta de entrada que era de madera, que tenía engarzados detalles hechos con metal. A los lados, regularmente habían unos ventanales algo estrechos, pero que llegaban de abajo hasta llegar casi al techo lo que serían mínimo unos 30 metros, y tenian forma de arco.

Eso, sólo era la parte delantera del edificio, y no podía imaginar como serían las otras partes del castillo. Además, la academia estaba rodeada por unas murallas altísimas.

Entramos, y pasamos por muchísimo de pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta lo bastante grande para que pasase sin problemas Jidambou.

En ella, había una sala gigante donde había unas gradas y un podio. Pero en ese momento, estaba vacía, y solo había una persona en ella.

Toushiro.

-Vaya, llegáis pronto, eso no me lo esperaba. –dijo el peliblanco.

-Taichou, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberían de examinarla los profesores de la academia? –preguntó Matsumoto

-No, todos están dando clases, ya que estamos a mitad del curso, y al parecer, todo el seiretei me ha nombrado cuidador no oficial de Karin.-añadió molesto.

-¡A mi no me hace falta una niñera!-dije molesta por el modo que dijo Hitsugaya lo último

-Que crees ¿Qué a mi me hace ilusión tener que cuidar de ti?

-¡Enano, si no quieres no lo hagas! Sé cuidarme yo solita. -ya estaba hasrta que la gente me tratase como una niña pequeña.

-¡No me llames enano!

-Creo que te puedo llamar como me da la gana -dije

-Bueno, da igual. He venido aquí para hacerte la prueba de la academia. –añadió sabiendo que si continuaba esa discusión nos pasaríamos allí todo el maldito día.

En las siguientes dos horas, me hizo practicar con un shinai, que era un sable de bambú. Tuve que luchar contra él para que pudiese evaluar mi nivel, y decir si podía ir a la clase avanzada o no.

Al acabar la evaluación de mi técnica de espada, yo estaba sudando, ya que había dado todo lo que pude para darle aun que fuese una sola vez, pero me fue imposible. Pero lo que más me irritó, era que él estaba tan fresco como una rosa.

Después, me enseño como podía crear una concentración de Kidoh en la palma de mi mano, y me dijo que tenía que intentar aguantar con ella durante todo el tiempo que pudiese, y intentar que la bola fuese lo más grande posible. Pero tampoco conseguí un milagro. Sólo estuve quince minutos con la bola, y a partir de los diez minutos, se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta que desapareció.

-Bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti Karin –dijo el peliblanco que ya no recordaba la discusión –de manejo de sable, tienes un nivel muy alto, y creo que podrías sobrepasar perfectamente a los alumnos de la clase avanzada de primero, aun que te falta técnica, ya que lo haces todo por instinto. Y de Kidoh tienes un nivel medio, no sobresales, pero tampoco eres un patán como tu hermano que cuando le hicieron esa prueba, sólo pudo aguantar la bola durante unos cinco minutos.

La verdad es que eso me alegraba. Pensaba que lo había hecho peor, y además que Toushiro me alabase, era reconfortante.

-Eso está muy bien, puedes entrar así perfectamente en la clase avanzada de primmero. Lo único, que en las clases teóricas como historia – ¿¡Se daba historia en la academia!? – u otras asignaturas teóricas, tendrás que estudiar toda la materia que han dado desde principio de curso. Pero confío que en el momento que hayas recuperado toda la materia, podrás pasar rápidamente los exámenes finales del primer curso y pasar al segundo en menos de un mes.

Eso sonaba difícil, tener que recuperar toda la materia… Y encima, cuando pasase al segundo curso -si pasaba- tendría que recuperar toda la materia del segundo…

-Tranquila Karin -dijo Toushiro viendo mi cara de preocupación- sólo en el primer año hay que estudiar teoría como la historia. Solamente se hace para que los futuros shinigamis tengan algo de cultura. Y las otras asignaturas teóricas, son solo cosas que después se utilizaran en la práctica. Te será muy fácil recuperar la práctica, dado el nivel que tienes…

Esas palabras, me reconfortaron un poco.

-¡Bueno! Ya has pasado la prueba, ahora tenemos que ir a visitar a tu hermano. –chillo Matsumoto cansada de tanto parloteo, provocando que un eco, y que voz de pito sonase por toda la sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PoV Ichigo**

Había sido invitado a comer en un bar junto a Renji, Ukitake y Shunsui. Era un tanto extraño estar con los dos capitanes en un bar, bebioendo y bromeando, pero me lo pasé muy bien. El único problema, fue al final, ya que Shunsui y renji estaban muy borrachos, y el primero no se quería ir del bar ya que había unas cuantas chicas guapas alli.

Ukitake, se llevó a Shunsui después de convencerle, que en el cuartel estaría Nanao. Pero a mí me toco la parte más difícil, que era llevar a Renji a su cuartel, donde estaría Byakuya y seguramente le echaría la bronca a Renji. Y Ichigo tuvo razón en todo salvo una cosa, Byakuya no sólo le echo la bronca a Renji por andar bebido, sino también a Ichigo "por tener poca consideración, y dejar que Renji bebiera demasiado"

Ya llevaba dos meses en ese sitio, y ya estaba un poco cansado, pero no paraban de mandarme a misiones especiales a diferentes sitios, ya que los hollows acudían en multitud al mundo humano y a la SS. Aun que había cosas buenas, podía estar junto a Rukia, y además viajaba muchísimo. Sólo deir, que con sus misiones especiales al mundo humano le habían tocado unas vacaciones de unos pocos días cerca de las playas de México, donde mientras no estaba exterminando los hollows, podía ponerse a tomar el sol.

Después de la comida y las broncas de Byakuya, fui al cuartel del tercer escuadron, donde me habían dejado una habitación. Subí las escaleras, y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

Todo era normal, todo menos…

Había una shinigami tumbada en mi cama y leyendo un libro que me había dejado ayer Renji. Justamente ese libro no era indicado para… menores.

-¡Vaya Ichi-nii! No sabía que fueses tan pervertido. –exclamó la shinigami que estaba en mi cama.

No me extraña que pensase eso esa shinigami, con ese libro... Espera ¿Ichi-nii? Eso era una broma ¿no?

En ese momento, la shinigami, dejo el libro encima de la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama y mire a la cara a mi ¿hermana?

-Hey Ichi-nii, cuanto tiempo.

Acababa de entrar en estado de shock.

-¿Estas ahí?

-¿Qué haces vestida de shinigami? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en casa? –conseguí articular.

Me había quedado mudo de asombro. Ver a mí hermana como shinigami, sobrepasaba los límites de lo que consideraba normal.

Ella me contó todo lo que paso desde que se encontró con el hollow en el mundo real. Me quedaba sorprendido de que hubiese pasado todo eso, y yo no me enterase hasta el último momento. Al igual que mi hermana se había convertido en shinigami. Aun no lo podía creer.

Después de un rato, se me ocurrió la idea que podríamos visitar los dos juntos a Rukia, que estaba en la mansión Kuchiki.

Ya me imaginaba como se iba a poner Rukia…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PoV Karin**

Estresante, así es como se podría calificar el día. Ichigo y yo fuimos a ver a Rukia en su casa… Más bien dicho mansión. Era gigante, y daba miedo.

Y cuando tocamos la puerta, salió un hombre que llevaba una cosa extraña en el pelo, y que daba muchísimo más miedo que la casa y resultó ser el hermano de Rukia.

Rukia, tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Ichigo. En verdad, no se parecía a la Ichigo, ya que se emociono tanto, que empezó a chillar como una loca y sólo paró cuando su hermano le recordó que estaban en una casa de nobles, y que tenía que actuar educadamente.

Al final, acabamos cenando una comida exquisita en la mansión Kuchiki.

Salí, y me sorprendí cuando vi que Matsumoto me estaba esperando en la salida. Y encima, llevaba mis maletas.

Eso era extraño, ya que se suponía que iba a dormir esa noche en el cuartel de la décima división.

-Matsumoto ¿ya me quieres echar? – le pregunte a modo de broma.

Sonrió –No, te vas a vivir a la residencia de la AAE, y mañana empiezas las clases.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Matsumoto, me había enseñado el sitio donde iba a vivir. Era como un piso, pequeño pero acogedor.

Tenía una cocina, un cuarto de baño, dos habitaciones, y un mini comedor-salón. No estaba tan mal, pero me intrigaba quien seria la persona con quien conviviría. Me pregunté si era un chico o una chica.

Si era un chico, esperaba que no fuese demasiado alborotador, salido, pervertido o cualquier otra cosa. No me gustaría vivir con un hombre así.

Me giré para preguntarle a Matsumoto quien era mi compañero, pero se había esfumado.

Las puertas de los dormitorios, estaban una al lado de otra, y entré por la que estaba entreabierta. Acerté. La habitación, era pequeña y sencilla, pero contenía todo lo necesario.

Una cama, un armario empotrado, una estantería, y un escritorio, y en frente mía, había una ventana, que daba a un patio con arboles. También, había una puerta, que seguramente daba al baño.

Encima de la cama, me di cuenta que habían dejado tres uniformes iguales. Eran blancos, con líneas rojas, y me di cuenta que ese debía ser el uniforme de la academia.

Me probé uno de los uniformes, y me iba perfecto. Solo quería ver como me quedaba, ¿no había un espejo por allí?

Abrí el armario, y vi que en la puerta, había un espejo de cuerpo entero, y me quedé mirando mi reflejo.

Veía a una chica, que aparentaba unos 16 años. Era alta y delgada, y se le notaban sus curvas. Tenía una piel pálida, que le contrastaba fuertemente con sus ojos, que eran de un negro profundo; y su pelo, era lacio y largo hasta la cintura y también negro.

Yo no me consideraba guapa, yo suponía que estaba dentro de la media, aun que a veces tenía problemas con algunos chicos.

Pero en ese momento, me contemple asombrada. Me veía diferente, como con otra aura, que denotaba más seguridad, y me hacía parecer más… ¿elegante? No sé, pero mis movimientos, ahora que no tenía cuerpo, eran eso, más elegantes y gráciles.

Y yo en si, con mi uniforme, y mi zampakutou colgada de la cintura, me sentía diferente, más madura.

La saqué de la vaina, y por primera vez, me fijé en ella. Era como los arboles de mi mundo interior, toda la hoja de la katana, era plateada, y en la empuñadura, había incrustadas piedras de ese material extraño, que parecía cuarzo. La empuñadura, también, tenía un toque dorado por algunas partes.

Después, me cambié, y me puse mi camisón de verano, y aun que fuesen las nueve, me dormí. Hoy había sido un día agotador, y mañana lo sería también.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba mirando el horario de clases, y el mapa de ese edificio, para llegar al aula que debía. Me tocaba Historia a primera, y no tenía idea a donde ir.

Estaba caminando por los miles de pasillos que tenía ese edificio, y no llegaba a la clase y se suponía que debía estar desde hace 10 minutos allí.

Después de otros 5 minutos, llegue delante de una puerta, donde ponía, Aula de Historia, 1-Avanzado. Allí es donde tenía que ir.

Toqué la puerta, espere… y volví a tocar. De repente, se abrió la puerta, y apareció una chica joven que aparentaba unos 25 años.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me dijo la chica malhumorada.

-Em.… Perdón, creo que esta es mi clase. Soy Kurosaki Karin.

-Ah, vale, llegas tarde, pero no me extraña, esta academia es demasiado grande –contesto ahora con una sonrisa. –Ven, entra.

Cuando entré, me quede impresionada. La sala era gigante aunque no estaba del todo llena, había por lo menos 30 estudiantes, que aparentaban mi edad. Y todos con el uniforme de la academia, gris o rojo.

-Chicos, os presento a una nueva alumna, Kurosaki Karin.

Y en aquel instante todos los ojos estaban fijos en mí.

* * *

_¡No me lo puedo creer! Han leido mi historia, y parece que ha tenido buena aceptacion^^ Eso era lo que pedía. _

_Adoro vuestron reviews, y espero que sigais mandandomelos dejando vuestra opinion. Gracias a **Sharon, Cathy Kinomoto, Suigin Walker, , Blackrouse1, Artemis k. Wolf, Flor_d_cristal, hitsuyackie. **No me puedo creer que tantas personas hayan leido mi fic. _

_Y también a los **91** visitantes, que han leido el fic. _

_Ah, y sobre todo quería agradecer a **, **y a **Artemis K. Wolf, **por ayudarme con el tema de la zampakutou de Karin. He editado el nombre de la zampakutou, y ahora es Ymihime, que segun Artemis es lo mas corecto xD _

_Bueno_

_Nos leemos_

_Kirara11_


	3. Primer dia en la academia

**Disculpen la tardanza u.u**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**CAPITULO 3- Primer dia de clase.**

**PoV Karin**

Y treinta pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí…

-Bueno Kurosaki, yo seré a partir de este momento tu sensei, Kirino Ryouko. Por favor, siéntate al lado del chico de allí –dijo señalando un chico en la segunda fila –Por los libros, no te preocupes, ya los tienes preparados encima de la mesa.

Toda roja como un tomate, ya que seguía mirándome toda la clase, me senté al lado del chico de la segunda fila. Encima de mi pupitre había un libro donde ponía "historia de la sociedad de almas".

-Hola, yo soy Nacamura Kento – me susurró una voz cerca de mi oreja.

Me metí tal susto, que pegue un bote y le di con mi cabeza a la mandíbula del que había hablado, genial.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi… -pare, cuando vi que el chico estaba sonriendo. Se estaba frotando la parte donde le había dado, pero seguía sonriendo y era un chico muy guapo. Era castaño, con ojos verdes. Y se sentaba justo detrás de mí.

-No pasa nada, más bien ha sido mi culpa por asustarte. Me vuelvo a presentar, soy Nacamura Kento.

-Encantada Nacamura, como ya habrás oído, yo soy Kurosaki Karin.

-Ehm… Perdonen, ya se que su conversación es demasiado interesante para tener que escuchar –dijo sarcásticamente una voz -pero ¡Estamos en clase! Y aquí se viene a estudiar, ya tendrán tiempo para presentarse y hacer lo que quieran juntos. –dijo Kirino-sensei

-Lo siento sensei –dijo Nacamura con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica –Es que no me pude aguantar, hasta después de la clase…

Algunas chicas rieron un poco, ya se veía que ese chico era bastante popular…

La profesora sonrió un poco y dijo –Esta bien, pero como les vea hablando otra vez, no hace falta que vengan más a mi clase. Y bueno, hoy hablaremos sobre la fundación de la AAE, nuestra escuela de shinigamis, que se inauguro hace 2000 años creada por el comandante Yamamoto…

En verdad, la historia aquí en la SS, era muy divertida e interesante, ya que eran cosas que nunca en mi vida había oído. Alguno que otro en la clase, tenía cara de aburrimiento, pero no me extrañaba, ya que ellos ya se sabían parte de la historia.

Encima, Kirino-sensei estaba intentando hacer la clase lo más llevadera posible, y se pasaba la hora bromeando y haciendo chistes sobre las cosas que explicaba. Era muy divertida, y te lo pasabas genial con ella ya que parecía que tenía la mentalidad de una adolescente.

¿Quien diría que algún día me llegaría a gustar la historia?

La hora, paso muy rápida. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ya había sonado la campana, y todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas e yéndose.

Yo era una de las últimas, estaba recogiendo los apuntes que había tomado, cuando una chica se acercó. Era una chica de estatura mediana, pelirroja con el pelo corto y desordenado, y los ojos de color miel oscura.

-Toma, se te ha caído el boli. –me dijo.

-Gracias, no lo había visto

-Encantada Karin, yo soy Asakawa Reiko. ¡Espero que seamos amigas! –dijo emocionada y levantando un puño con emoción. (1)

Me hablaba como si fusemos amigas de toda la vida, y no se como se tomaba tantas libertades. Bueno, le tendría que seguir el juego, ya que parece maja…

-Igualmente Asakawa-san, lo mismo digo con eso de…

-¡No me llames Asakawa! No me gusta que me llamen así, ¡llámame Reiko! –Me corto

-Vale… Reiko

De repente, ella me cogió del brazo y me empezó a arrastrarme a fuera . Y eso me extrañaba

-Ehm… Reiko, ¿a donde me llevas?-le pregunte.

-¿Como que donde?¡A la clase de manejo de arma! –dijo saltando y muy emocionada –La verda, es la mejor clase, ¡y la más importante!

-¿Que se hace allí? –pregunte, ya que me imaginaba que sería practicar solo las posiciones del arma…

-Muchas cosas, se practican las posiciones –genial para mí… -y se medita para que podamos contactar con nuestra zampakutou y saber su nombre. Nadie en la clase lo ha conseguido aun… Pero sobre todo luchamos.

Mientras caminábamos, durante unos 15 minutos más o menos, Reiko estuvo parloteando sobre muchas cosas. Era una de esas personas que hablaban sin descanso, y que eran muy amigables con todo el mundo. Era muy simpática, ya aun que a veces fuese un poco pesada, presentía que llegaríamos a ser buenas amigas.

Después de un buen rato caminando, llegamos a una sala muy grande. No lo era tanto como en la que me examiné con Toushiro, pero se aproximaba, y también había gradas que rodeaban toda la sala.

Ya habían llegado casi todos los alumnos, todos estaban de pies en el centro de la sala, formando un círculo y mirando al centro. Alli, estaba el profesor.

Era un hombre muy alto, que fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros, muy robusto y muy musculoso. Llevaba su traje de shinigami, y su zampakutou colgada de la cintura. La cara, de alguna manera se parecía en rudeza a la de Kenpachi.

-Bien, ya estamos todos mas uno –dijo el sensei con una voz muy grave y ronca –Hoy practicaremos en combates de dos, tendréis que utilizar las técnicas de defensa que practicamos la semana pasada. Uno de la pareja, atacará de la mejor forma que pueda, y el otro llevara a cabo las 30 posiciones de defensa que practicamos. ¡Bien! Ahora buscaros una pareja.

- Reiko-san, vas con mig…

-No Kurosaki, tu iras con migo ¿no? –Escuche una voz detrás mía, que me corto –además, creo que Reiko, se iba a disculpar contigo por que ella iría con su compañera habitual ¿no?

Reiko, me sonrió, como pidiéndome disculpas, pero yo solo asentí, ya que suponía que tenía otras amigas aparte de mí. En ese momento, sentí como me cogían del brazo y me arrastraban hasta la otra punta de la sala. Como no, esa persona era Nacamura Kento.

-Kurosaki, ¿sabes bloquear los ataques? Supongo que sabrás hacer eso… Si no, no habrías entrado a la clase avanzada –Me dijo Nacamura

-Bueno, nunca me han enseñado…pero supongo que si –respondí.

-Será mejor que me ataques ahora con lo mejor que tienes, y así veras como hay que defenderse bien.

Nos pusimos en posición. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que el resto de la clase nos estaba mirando. Cogí mi shinai, ya que no nos permitían llevar zampakutous de verdad para los entrenamientos hasta que no tuviésemos cierto nivel.

Hice un paso indeciso hacía adelante, y Nacamura adoptó una posición defensiva. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, ya que con toda la clase mirándome me ponía nerviosa y además quería dejar buena impresión al profesor. Así que me dispuse a atacar.

Alce mi shinai, y intente darle, pero paro mi golpe interponiendo su shinai entre el mío y su cuerpo fácilmente. Lo intente otra vez, pero paso lo mismo.

-Vamos Kurosaki, pensé que no eras tan patética. –me dijo Nacamura con malicia.

Eso me enfureció, nadie me llamaba patética y después no sufrir ningún daño.

-No te lo creas tan rápido –dije también con malicia –Me estaba conteniendo para no hacerte daño, niñito.

-Ahora eres tu la que se lo cree. Ya veremos si me consigues dar.

Ahora, el ya vería todo lo que puedo hacer. Volví a alzar mi shinai, y esta vez golpee con todas mis fuerzas. El, a duras penas paro mi ataque, y de la fuerza de mi golpe, patino hacía atrás varios metros. Pero no le deje descansar, antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba a su lado buscando un hueco en su defensa, pero solo conseguí volver a dar a su espada.

Intercambiamos una serie de varios golpes, el siempre defendiéndose. No era un oponente difícil, y no era nada comparado con ese Hollow… ¿Cómo podía ser? Había vencido a un hollow muy poderoso, y ahora no era capaz de vencer a ese niño.

No, no podía ser., tenía que ganar.

Me incliné hacía la derecha, y el alzó la espada esperando un ataque desde esa dirección, pero en el último momento, cambié de lado y le puse el shinai en el corazón. En un combate real, estaría muerto.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba de ti. Eres mejor de lo que creí.

-Gracias, pero tu si que has sido bueno, he tenido que utilizar todo mi ingenio para traspasar tus defensas.

-Kurosaki, Nacamura, muy bien los dos, aun que Kurosaki, te falta mucha técnica. Pero ese movimiento que has hecho al final ha estado muy bien, sigue así. –Dijo el sensei - ¡Ahora que se disponga a luchar la siguiente pareja!

Salí del centro de la sala, y me puse a un lado, para ver el siguiente combate. Esta vez, luchaban dos chicos, y por lo que se veía, no se podían comparar con Nacamura en técnicas de defensa.

Reiko, vino a mi lado a ver el combate, pero en vez de verlo se puso a hablar conmigo.

-Karin ¡has estado genial, eres la mejor! – dijo emocionada y dando saltitos.

-Gracias… Pero no fue para tanto. –dije

-¡Como que no fue para tanto! Kento, es el alumno más avanzado de la clase, en casi todas las materias, es considerado un genio. Nunca nadie lo venció luchando, y tú fuiste la primera. Lo venciste aun siendo tu primer día.

Vaya, ¿vencí al alumno más fuerte? No lo sabía… Pero eso era bueno, y además en verdad no utilicé todo mi poder, ya que no me gustaba la idea de dañarlo demasiado.

Después de un rato, toda la clase había luchado ya. Casi todos eran muy hábiles con las espadas, algunos mejores que otros, pero la media estaba bastante alta. Reiko, fue una de las mejores, se movía con gracia pero sus ataques eran fuertes y rápidos, y venció a su compañera en pocos minutos.

Después, toco cambiar de sitio. Ahora me toco a mí defenderme y a Nacamura atacarme. Nacamura atacaba muy fuerte, y yo no sabía muy bien como defenderme. Solo lo hacía por instinto, pero no tenía ninguna base para defenderme.

Los ataques de Nacamura, se hacían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, y yo los paraba con bastante dificultad, pero lo conseguía copiando algunos movimientos con torpeza, que había visto hacer a Nacamura en el combate anterior. De repente, el desapareció de delante mía, y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya tenía su shinai en mi estomago.

-Vaya Nacamura –escuche decir al sensei –Ha descubierto sus dotes de shunpo. Eso está bien, tarde o temprano, cada shinigami en una batalla descubrirá su shunpo, y poco a poco lo tendrá que ir perfeccionando. Así que alumnos, tomen nota de esto, y sigan el ejemplo de Nacamura.

Me sentía derrotada. ¿Cómo podía ser vencida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ni siquiera sin saber bien como pasó? Era patético, en ese momento estaba en el suelo de rodillas, y Nacamura a mi lado sonriendo, con toda la clase murmurando sobre su nuevo poder.

El, se giro hacía mí y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme, pero yo rehusé y me levanté de un salto por mi misma y me quede a su lado.

-Kurosaki, te tengo que agradecer lo que has hecho. Has sido la mejor oponente que he tenido, y así he podido descubrir el shunpo. –me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez que luchemos te pateare el culo, total, solo hay que ganar.

-¡Ya esta bien de tanto parloteo! Ahora, dejar las armas en su sitio, esta era la última pareja. –Gritó el profesor asustando a más de uno con esa voz.

Me dispuse a recoger e irme, pero el sensei me paro cuando me dirigía a la salida.

-Kurosaki, ha excedido mis expectativas con creces, pero necesita mucho más entrenamiento para llegar a ser una buena luchadora –dijo seriamente

-Muchas gracias, yo quiero hacer todo lo que está en mi mano para llegar a ser la mejor –respondí.

-Bien, búscate un profesor particular que te enseñe como luchar bien, actúas rápido defendiéndote, pero tus métodos de defensa no tienen ninguna base y son patéticos –y se alejo riendo.

Me dejo pasmada allí, y con la venita en mi sien a punto de explotar. ¿Qué se creía ese profesor? Pero era verdad, necesitaba un profesor, y ya tenía una ligera idea de quien iba a ser...

Las siguientes clases, no fueron tan interesantes como las dos primeras. Cada día, teníamos cuatro clases diferentes, y después de Historia y Manejo de Arma, teníamos Educación Física (si, allí en la SS también se hacia esa asignatura) y otra clase teórica, que nos enseñaban sobre estrategias y situaciones que podrían ocurrir en batalla.

Educación Física, solo se parecía en el nombre a la de los humanos, ya que allí, teníamos que hacer un recorrido, escalando, nadando, corriendo, que duraba una dos horas y media, y sin parar. Eso era muy cansado.

Y la clase de Estrategias y Situaciones de Batalla, era bastante aburrida. El profesor se dedicaba a escribir situaciones que podrían ocurrir en batallas en la pizarra, y que nosotros las resolviésemos como un problema y después exponer nuestras soluciones delante de toda la clase.

Cuando acabaron las clases, me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y me fui a la residencia. Quería ir allí, dejar mi mochila, y buscar a la persona que me ayudase con mi manejo de espada.

Abrí la puerta de mi piso, y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que tú serías mi nueva compañera de piso.

**(1) **_Por los que han visto Naruto, solo imagínense a reiko un poco a Rock Lee en femenino, y mucho más guapa. Con una personalidad muy extrovertida. Por los que no han visto Naruto, ya ven, que ella se emociona muy rápido, y que es muy alegre._

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, aun que con un poco de retraso... U.u Lo siento muchisimo, pero es que estas semanas, estaba hasta arriba con examenes y me mataba a estudiar todas las tardes.**

**Bueno, muchisimas gracias a:**

**_Cathy Kinomoto, Suigin Walker, Artemis K. Wolf, Flor_d_cristal, Ahiru spinwall, y a todos los que me han leido. _**

**Hay una cosa... Me gustaria animar a todo el mundo que no tiene una cuenta en fanfiction a hacersela, ya que es mucho mas comodo (te pueden llegar mensajes cuando actualizan las historias...) Y tambien, animar a la gente a dejar siempre review, ya que aveces desanima ver que la historia ha sido leida por 50 personas y que de esas 50 personas solo 5 dejen un review. Solo hay que poner, me gusto, no me gusto... Bueno, ya se imaginan, no hay que matarse en cada review. **

**Bueno, nos leemos**

**~Kirara^^**


	4. Amistad

Como prometí en mi fic "conversaciones" (por si alguien lo ha leido) hoy actualizo este fic. Siento muchísimo haberlo abandonado durante tanto tiempo... Pero, sinceramente me quedé en blanco. Ya que empecé este fic por un brote de inspiración, sin haber planificado nada, y eso combinado con que mi musa se fue a dar una vuelta al mundo, ni fue lo mejor para el fic.

Ahora, ya lo tengo preparado y creo que podré actualizar cada semana o cada dos. Y de verdad, lamento haber tardado tanto.

En verdad, este capítulo era más largo, pero lo tuve que acortarlo un poco para que no quedase demasido largo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amistad**

-_Vaya, nunca imaginé que tú serías mi compañera de piso. _

Había reconocido esa voz al instante, y uno de mis temores se vio cumplido. El propietario de esa voz tan suave y sugestiva, no era nada más que un chico extrovertido y con pinta de ser un alborotador.

Nacamura Kento.

Genial, una de las cosas que no quería que pasaran, había ocurrido. Me giré lentamente, y lo único que pasó, fue que confirmé mis sospechas. Nacamura estaba justo delante de mí.

-Nacamura… Vaya, que sorpresa. Yo tampoco imaginé que tú serías mi nuevo compañero de piso. –dije intentado mostrar sorpresa.

Me miró extrañamente y dijo - No pareces muy contenta de estar en el mismo piso que yo ¿no?

Algo en su voz me hizo sentir como si hubiese dicho algo malo. –N-No, yo sólo quería decir que no me había planteado que serías tú. No me importa la verdad.

-Bueno, tranquila, no te molestaré. Hagamos un trato, yo no me meto en tus asuntos y tu tampoco te metes en los míos y punto. –dijo sonriendo otra vez.

La verdad, es que tenía unos cambios de humor bastante extraños, pero me agradaba que hiciésemos un trato así.

-Ah, y antes que se me olvide tendríamos que hacer turnos para cocinar. ¡Me muero de ganas de saber como cocinas Kurosaki! Hoy cocino yo y mañana tú.-Y se giró hacía la nevera - ¡Y llámame Kento! –añadió por último.

Cocinar… ¡no podía ser! Yo nunca en mi vida había cocinado nada, siempre era Yuzu la que se ocupaba de eso. Lo máximo que sabía hacer, eran las pizzas que sólo había que calentar, y la mayoría de las veces se me quemaban. La única vez que intenté hacer un bizcocho de chocolate, casi quemé la casa entera.

Me quedé sentada en el pequeño sofá que había, mirando como Kento se ponía manos a la obra. Al parecer, tenía bastante habilidad y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. En poco tiempo, había cortado diferentes tipos de verduras, y las había puesto a freír en una sartén.

Kento, al parecer se dio cuenta que le estaba observando, ya que me miro y dijo lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyese -¡Ya verás lo bien qué cocino! Te vas a quedar alucinada con mis dotes culinarias –Y rio.

Tú si que te vas a quedar alucinando con mis dotes culinarias, pero de lo malas que son pensé.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería quedar mal delante de Kento, e intenté hacer un esfuerzo por recordar las clases de cocina que nos había intentado darnos Yuzu a mí y a Ichigo. Pero los recuerdos estaban algo borrosos… Principalmente, era causa de que llevaba puesto mi mp3 a máximo volumen mientras fingía mirar y escuchar a mi hermana.

Bueno, ya veríamos si conseguía recordar algo para mañana cuando me tocase cocinar. Pero ahora tenía un mayor problema, y era que llegaba a mi nariz un olor increíble. Me iba a dejar por los suelos, ya que encima parecía que cocinaba muy bien…

Al cabo de diez minutos más, Nacamura trajo sonriente dos platos a la pequeña mesa de cuatro personas que había.

Tenía muy buena pinta, y con sólo ver la comida mi estómago rugió.

-Kento, ¿qué es esto? –pregunté curiosa, ya que tenía muy buena pinta.

-Aquí tienes mi pollo con verduras y bolas de arroz al estilo Nacamura. ¡Qué aproveche!

Los dos, nos pusimos a comer rápidamente el plato que teníamos delante. No habíamos comido nada más que el desayuno, y con todas las horas de deporte que habíamos hecho estábamos los dos muy hambrientos.

Al acabar los platos, aún nos quedamos un rato sentados y hablando. Kento, no paraba de hablar de los más diversos temas, y de vez en cuando le daba mi opinión.

-Bueno Kurosaki, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? -Negué con la cabeza -¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por fuera, y te enseño las afueras de la academia?

La verdad es que era una buena idea, ya que no conocía nada de ese sitio tan grande, y me iría bien que alguien me lo enseñase.

-Bien, de acuerdo, me ira bien conocer un poco mejor este lugar. Y por favor Kento, llámame Karin. –Ya se habían acabado tantas formalidades, Nacamura ahora me caía bastante bien, y me sentía rara si me hablaba todo el rato por mi apellido.

Recogimos los platos, y los lavamos entre los dos. Después, salimos a fuera.

Las residencias, ocupaban toda la parte trasera de la academia. Se salía por la parte trasera que daba a un parque, y más lejos a un bosque no muy grande.

Salí con Kento, y me quedé asombrada con la cantidad de estudiantes que había allí. Había chicas y chicos de todo tipo, que se lo estaban pasando bien estudiando, hablando o haciendo un picnic.

Nunca me habría imaginado que hubiese imaginado que la gente allí llegaría a ser como adolescentes normales hasta ese punto.

Kento y yo caminamos por todo el parque, y acabamos internándonos en el bosque por un pequeño camino que lo travesaba.

Me fijé que había algo un poco extraño. Había especies de plantas no sólo de Japón, sino también había especies de otros lugares, como del Caribe o las altas montañas. Se me hacía extraño ver un abeto hibernal y un cocotero juntos y los dos creciendo perfectamente. Eso era imposible ¿no?

-Karin ¿me estás escuchando? –escuche al mi lado. Esos pensamientos me habían absorbido y no había escuchado nada de lo que Kento había dicho en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Sí… Vagamente –confesé. –La verdad es que estaba pensando como podían convivir aquí plantas de todos los lugares de la Tierra.

-¿Plantas de todos los lugares? –Preguntó sorprendido mirando alrededor -¡Es verdad! Nunca me había fijado. Bueno… ya no me acuerdo mucho de la Tierra, hace demasiado tiempo que no voy allí, concretamente desde el día de mi muerte.

Eso me hizo preguntarme cuantos años tenía Kento, y algunas cifras que había pensado eran escalofriantemente altas, ya que para olvidarse de su vida en la Tierra... No quería preguntarle que edad tenía realmente, por temor a saber la respuesta.

Era un tema muy interesante. Ya me había fijado que la gente no cambiaba allí, o que si cambiaba, lo hacía muy lentamente ¿Cuántos años tendría Reiko? ¿Y Toushiro? Era increíble que hubiese tantas cosas que no sabía. Y pensar que mis amigos que se supone que tenían más o menos mi edad podrían tener más del doble de mi edad… Era aterrador.

Decidí quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, participando un poco en la conversación con Kento, y rápidamente se me olvidaron.

Al cabo de un rato atravesamos todo el bosque, y me quedé impresionada. Me había olvidado totalmente que aquel lugar estaba rodeado por una muralla debido a las dimensiones del castillo y el parque.

Habíamos llegado al final del bosque, que acababa a unos cincuenta metros de las murallas. En ese espacio, había una explanada cubierta de hierba que llegaba hasta sus pies, y que de ancho era de unos cien metros.

Allí, había algunos estudiantes luchando. Al instante comprendí que era eso. El lugar de entrenamiento.

-Es el único sitio donde se nos permite practicar es aquí, ya que sino molestaríamos a la gente que quiere descansar. –escuché a mi lado. Me había quedado fascinada viendo las luchas, y me había olvidado completamente de Kento. –Es increíble como luchan algunos ¿no? Los que ves allí –dijo señalando una batalla –son los genios del sexto año.

La verdad, es que el par que estaba luchando lo hacía excepcionalmente. Pero no superaban a Ichi-nii. –Sí, lo están haciendo muy bien –dije por llenar un poco el silencio que se había formado.

Estuvimos viendo las peleas durante un rato, hasta que Kento me preguntó –Oye Karin, ¿quieres que combatamos?

-¿Qué? – ¿Cómo había adivinado que tenía unas ganas inmensas de luchar contra él? Pero recordé una cosa –No hemos llevado los shinais para pelear.

-No hace falta Karin –dijo sonriendo –mira.

No me había dado cuenta que durante todo el paseo había llevado dos shinais colgados del cinturón. Eso quería decir que… ¿Me había llevado de paseo sólo para luchar?

Le mire con furia, pero el me siguió sonriendo burlonamente mientras me tiraba el shinai y nos dirigíamos al campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar al un lugar con bastante espacio para luchar bien, nos encaramos.

-Ya te arrancaré yo esa sonrisa de la cara, imbécil –le rete.

-No creo que lo consigas –alardeó.

Y con un movimiento ágil y elegante, me descargó la espada encima. En el último momento interpuse la mía propia para que no me golpease, y lo empuje hacía atrás.

Seguidamente, comencé el contraataque. Hice una serie de rápidas estocadas buscando sus puntos débiles, pero Kento las paraba todas. Ya frustrada, golpee con todas mis fuerzas cogiendo con las dos manos el shinai hacía el lado izquierdo del "enemigo", pero mi golpe fue esquivado con no poca dificultad. Horrorizada me di cuenta, que había dejado un hueco muy grande de mi defensa en la parte derecha.

Kento, con una sonrisa, fue a dar la última estocada, cuando de alguna manera me moví hacía un lado y me giré dándole con el shinai en las costillas. En un combare de verdad, estaría muerto.

En ese momento, Kento dejo de sonreír y me acordé de lo que había dicho antes

Sonreí – Ves, te dije que te quitaría esa sonrisa de la cara –dije.

Pero de repente volvió a tener esa sonrisa en la cara –Esto sólo era el calentamiento Karin, ahora empieza lo bueno –declaró.

Durante un buen rato más, estuvimos luchando. El primer combate duró poco, pero a la larga cada vez duraban más tiempo, ya que empezamos a desarrollar nuestros sentidos y a acostumbrarnos a los movimientos del oponente. Cuando acabamos el noveno combate, los dos estábamos exhaustos. El último combate había durado más o menos veinte minutos, y eso era demasiado para los dos.

-Karin, creo que ya está bien por hoy –dijo Kento respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio y tumbándose en el césped.

Yo que ya estaba sentada en el suelo, levanté la vista y asentí, y en ese momento me di cuenta que había bastante gente mirándonos. Seguramente, también habían visto nuestro duelo.

Los resultados no eran como yo esperaba, pensé que ganaría y sabía que tenía la habilidad para ello, pero aparte de descubrir que Kento también se había contenido algo en las clases de manejo, también corroboré lo que había dicho el profesor; me faltaba técnica, cosa que no le faltaba a Kento.

Y ya sabía a quién le pediría que me enseñase la técnica.

Estuvimos un tiempo más tumbados en el césped, pero cuando ya estuvimos algo más descansados, nos levantamos. Miré bien, pero los curiosos que estaban viendo nuestro combate ya se habían ido, y ya no quedaba casi nadie en el campo de entrenamiento. Solamente estaba un grupo que acababa de llegar, y sorprendentemente los alumnos de sexto año, que seguían con su combate.

Era increíble, ya que llevaban luchando desde antes de que nosotros llegásemos, y era casi sobrehumano que tuviesen esa resistencia, y que pudiesen seguir luchando igual de bien que hace unas horas. Al verlos, me hice una promesa silenciosa, cuando llegase al sexto año sería muchísimo mejor que ellos; los actuales "genios" de la academia.

-Kento, ¿hay alguna fuente de agua por aquí? –le pregunté. Me estaba muriendo de sed, y para llegar a la residencia aún quedaba un buen camino.

-Sí claro, sólo hay que bordear un poco el bosque –respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Fuimos hasta la fuente donde bebimos ávidamente agua y nos lavamos la cara. Después decidimos volver ya al piso, ya que las horas habían pasado tan rápidamente que ya empezaba a ponerse el sol.

Aún que no lo pareciese a la ida, ahora me daba cuenta que el camino era más largo de lo que pensaba ya que con el cansancio lo notaba más. Habíamos caminado casi media hora hasta llegar a nuestro piso.

Nos duchamos por turnos, ya que había un solo baño con dos puertas. Por suerte, me había dado cuenta desde el principio eso de la doble puerta, ya que sino… No me podía imaginar que podría haber ocurrido.

Había una cosa que no gustaba nada en la sociedad de almas, y era lo poco avanzada que tenían la tecnología. No me importaba mucho que pareciese el periodo Edo, pero me molestaba bastante que ni siquiera tuviesen un champú como dios manda. Matsumoto, me había dado una cosa líquida y viscosa que era gris como champú, que según ella contenía arcilla y otros extractos de plantas muy buenos para el pelo, pero igualmente echaba de menos mi champú.

Al acabar de ducharnos, Kento volvió a hacer la cena que estuvo otra vez buenísima. Eso, me volvió a deprimir pensando que mañana me tocaría cocinar…

Exhausta por ese día tan largo, me fui a dormir. Soñé que luchaba contra los genios del sexto año, y los vencía. Eso sí que era un buen sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, salí de mi cuarto y vi que Kento ya se había ido. Era un poco extraño ya que aún quedaba una hora para que empezase la primera clase y no sólohabía ocurrido hoy, ya que el día anterior tampoco había aparecido por la mañana.

Desayuné, me vestí y salí media hora antes de que empezara la clase, ya que ya había aprendido lo grande que era la academia y lo fácil que era perderse allí.

A primera hora tenía clases de Kidoh, por lo que estaba algo emocionada, ya que me gustaba la idea de poder hacer algo parecido a la magia. En el mapa, salía que las clases eran en un patio interior, pero había muchos patios interiores, y no conseguía encontrar el correcto. Iba con el mapa en la mano, y caminando sin mirar. Por eso no vi a las personas que doblaban la esquina… y chocamos.

En un momento estuvimos las tres en el suelo, y escuché una exclamación de dolor. Me di cuenta, que me había chocado al contra Reiko y una amiga suya que posiblemente era su compañera de piso.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamé

Reiko se levantó de un salto, y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

-¡Hola Karin! –Dijo abrazándome – No pasa nada, da igual.

Le di una mirada de disculpas a la amiga de Reiko, que me sonrió. – ¿Me podríais decir donde está el patio donde hacemos las clases de Kidoh? –Pregunté –Me he perdido totalmente.

-¡Claro Karin cómo no! –Exclamó Reiko –Aún me acuerdo cuando eran nuestros primeros días y casi toda la clase siempre llegaba más o menos media hora tarde…

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a la clase de Kidoh. El profesor era un hombre bastante alto y delgado, moreno. Llevaba barba, que extrañamente era pelirroja.

Cuando me vio dijo –Vaya, tu debes ser la alumna nueva ¿no? Ya veremos que tal se te da el Kidoh –y se giró silbando. –Bueno chicos, hoy practicaremos el encantamiento que aprendisteis la última clase. Así que poneros en dos filas a hacer turnos para darles a las dianas.

Como esperé, estuve toda la clase con el profesor dando teoría. Según él, tenía que saber la teoría antes de empezar la práctica y él no podía enseñarme todos los días, así que necesitaba urgentemente un profesor particular.

Otra vez con el profesor particular, pero por suerte la persona que había elegido para ello sabía utilizar muy bien la magia demoniaca, así que me podría enseñar lo básico.

La clase junto al profesor acabó, y ya se me habían quitado las ganas de practicar la magia demoniaca. Parecía más fácil de lo que era, ya que la fase de concentrar el Kidoh en las manos ya la había superado, pero la parte de empujar toda la energía al exterior no me salía. Eso, según el profesor lo debería de practicar como deberes, hasta que pudiese crear como un pequeño rayo. Ese rayo, no tenía que ver con ningún encantamiento, ya que no producía nada.

Cuando me fije en los otros alumnos y en las dianas que tenían, me di cuenta que sólo una estaba destrozada del todo, la de la fila de Reiko.

Después de despedirnos del profesor, fui junto a Reiko y su otra amiga que creo que se llamaba Yamamura o algo así.

-Y Karin, ¿tu de donde vienes? –me preguntó Yamamura cuando entramos.

No, esa pregunta no. ¿Por qué me la tenían que hacer tan pronto?

-Vengo del distrito 72 sur del rukongai. –mentí.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes del rukongai? –dijo Yamamura que inmediatamente puso una cara de asco. – ¿Cómo te han dejado entrar? La clase entera pensaba que eras una persona muy especial y que eras muy importante para que te dejasen entrar a mitad de curso. Y encima tus habilidades lo corroboraban pero ahora… No sé qué decir –y se fue echándome una última mirada de asco.

¿Cómo se podía comportar así? Daba igual de donde se suponía que venía ¿no? Pero era muy penoso que esa chica juzgara a la gente por el lugar del que venían... Me giré a preguntarle a Reiko si eso era común, pero me miraba de forma extraña. Si ella también tenía esos prejuicios… No sabría que hacer.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que venias del rukongai? –me preguntó. No noté ningún deje de enfado en su voz, sonaba totalmente neutral.

No sabía que responder, ya que en verdad eso no me había parecido importante hasta ese momento. Así que decidí decir la razón que yo pensaba –Porque no me parecía una cosa muy importante.

-Ah… Pues es bastante importante para algunas personas. –Dijo otra vez con esa extraña voz neutral –Se supone que no debería estar contigo, pero me caes bien, y… no sé que hacer- Susurró al final con un temblor en la voz.

No sabía que hacer, la verdad es que me derrumbaba ver a Reiko que normalmente estaba tan feliz en ese estado, y encima por mi culpa. Pero seguía sin entender el porqué de que no debería estar conmigo.

-Reiko… No se el porqué, pero si de alguna manera ser mi amiga te causará problemas, tal vez deberías no serlo. –dije afligida.

-No Karin –siguió diciéndome –no es que me causaría muchos problemas, sólo que está mal visto, y además mis padres me dijeron que no me debería juntar con gente del Rukongai… Pero, acabo de decidir una cosa –dijo de repente algo más animada –No me importa, te conozco hace poco pero eres una buena persona y no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga por unos ideales tontos.

Me alegró Reiko había volviera a ser la misma, pero lo que había dicho me dio mucho que pensar. Matsumoto, ya me había dicho que normalmente la escuela era solamente para gente que venía del seiretei, y que la gente que venía del rukongai era considerada inferior, pero no sabía que era hasta ese punto.

En las siguientes clases como sanación, donde aprendíamos los principios básicos para curar a alguien herido, Reiko siguió comportándose normalmente conmigo, y eso me alegró. Pero Yamamura se alejó completamente de mí.

Y ahora tenía otro problema, ya que estaba en la última clase y después me tocaría cocinar… y no quería quedar en ridículo.

Cuando volví al piso, Kento ya estaba allí.

-Hey Karin ¿Qué vas a cocinar? –pregunto sonriendo.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, por eso me puse a mirar por los armarios qué había allí para hacer algo fácil de cocinar. Y la respuesta la encontré en seguida, ramen. Había un paquete con los fideos especiales para el ramen, y tenía que cocinar sólo el resto.

Cogí una olla, y puse agua a hervir, mientras que empezaba a cortar el pollo. La carne, tenía muchas partes con grasa, y la piel aún la tenía, así que las pasé canutas para cortar el maldito pollo y que los trozos me salieran regulares. Cosa que al final no conseguí.

Al acabar de cortar el pollo, me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba hirviendo hace tiempo, pero a la hora de meter los fideos me fijé en que Kento me estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona. Genial, se había dado cuenta de mi inexperiencia.

Pensé en el siguiente paso a seguir, pero genial, ya no me acordaba. No sabía que tenía que hacer más. Me quedé parada en medio de la cocina, y sin saber que hacer. Y empecé a oír una risa, la risa de Kento.

-Karin ¿seguro que sabes cocinar? –me preguntó entre risas. –Por que parece que no tienes ni idea.

Le mire furiosamente, y me puse a buscar la salsa de soja por los armarios, sin mucho éxito. Y Kento no paraba de reírse.

Yo seguía buscando, cuando de repente note un movimiento detrás de mí.

-Karin, ¿Quieres qué te ayude? Porque no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo hacer ramen. –Sentí como me ponía roja –No creo que sea bueno desperdiciar toda esta comida.

Me di cuenta en ese momento, que el agua hervía demasiado y que se estaba desbordando. Genial, yo no servía para la hacer comida y estaba quedando en ridículo. –Acabo de empezar, y lo del agua ha sido un pequeño descuido –dije en un intento de salvar la situación.

-¿Lo del agua? No me había dado cuenta. Yo lo digo por tus maneras de cortar y hacer las cosas sin pensar.

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? No podía hacer más el ridículo.

-Y lo más tonto, es que no me dijiste que no sabias cocinar, eso se puede arreglar, te puedo enseñar yo. –vale, sí que se podía hacer más el ridículo. Pero lo de las clases de cocina…

Pero qué podía hacer más, tampoco quería que Kento estuviese cocinando para mía durante todos los meses que viviríamos juntos, no quería ser una carga muy grande. Tenía que aprender a cocinar.

-Está bien –contesté –te agradecería si me enseñaras a cocinar.

Él me miró triunfante, y yo no había pasado más vergüenza en mi vida.

La siguiente media hora, Kento se pasó el tiempo explicándome cómo hacer el ramen.

Nunca pensé que cocinar pudiera ser tan divertido, y además por suerte no se burló más de mí.

Comimos, el ramen que estaba muy bueno a pesar de mis destrozos, y acordamos que él a partir de ahora me daría clases de cocina.

Después de comer, me despedí de Kento, ahora tenía que hacer una cosa muchísimo más importante, ir a buscar a mi entrenador personal.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, he dejado algunas dudas sin responder, como quién será en eltrenador de Karin, por qué minió sobre donde venía que pasará con sus compañeros de clase ahora que saben que viene del Rukongai... Bueno, si siguen leyendo lo sabrán._

_Ya veis que Karin se va haciendo poco a poco amiga de Kento y Reiko, y que empieza a formar una sólida amistad por encima de los prejuicios de la gente. Yo creo que es muy importante que haya gente que te apoye seas de la manera que seas._

_También hay otra cosa que quiero decir. Ahora, las cosas ocurren muy lentamente y estoy dedicando cada capítulo a poco tiempo. Eso es porqué tengo que explicar poco a poco el nuevo mundo que es para Karin, pero poco a poco cuando Karin ya se haya familiarizado con la gente, academia... Los sucesos ocurrirán un poco más rápido. _

_Y me acabo de releer los otros capítulos, y me he dado cuenta que para los profesores de la academia me he basado en mis profesores de mi instituto xD El de manejo de arma para mi profe de Catalán -de verdad mi profe da tanto miedo- la de historia en mi profe de Geografía -mi profe se comporta igual que una adolescente xd -Y el de artes Kidoh en mi entrenador de Volleybol._

_Bueno, y ahora quería agradecer a **akane0arwen5, xxxprincessakuraxxx, ArcadiaDelacroix, plna, kaede0621, obnornrejo, Suigin Walker, flor_d_cristal, Artemis K. Wolf, ahiru-spinwall y Sharon.** Todos me habéis animado a continuar este fic cuando aun que estaba en blanco y sin inspiración, y si no fuera por vosotros tal vez no lo habría continuado._

_Por favor, los que lean este fic dejarme un review, que siempre me animarán a mejorar y continuar este fic. Sólo hay que apretar ese boton que hay abajo, y poner me gustó, o no me gustó en el caso que no te gustó el porqué._

_Nos leemos_

_Kirara11^^_


	5. El entrenador particular

Aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que lo disfruten. Por el nombre del capítulo ya se ve lo que va a pasar ¿no? xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El entrenador particular**

Golpeé la puerta tres veces seguidas y esperé. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía si aceptaría, y si no aceptaba no sabría a quien preguntar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente; detrás, había un hombre muy alto de cabello negro que reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? –me dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-Siento molestar tan tarde, pero me preguntaba si podía hablar con Rukia –dije algo tímidamente.

Quisiera o no, Kuchiki Byakuya imponía mucho por su forma gélida de ser y por la energía espiritual que emanaba inconscientemente, que me hacía sentir insignificante.

-Creo que Rukia está en su cuarto, espera un momento a que un criado te lleve hasta él. –dijo demasiado formalmente y se fue.

Estuve esperando muy poco tiempo, cuando un hombre bajito y calvo vino a buscarme y me llevó por los pasillos que parecían interminables de la mansión Kuchiki. Antes me había parecido exagerada la idea del criado, pero ahora ya no. Si no fuese por el criado, con unas meras indicaciones me habría perdido completamente; ya que cuando fui a comer a la mansión la última vez, sólo fuimos hasta el salón que estaba muy cerca de la entrada.

Después del sinfín de pasillos, llegamos ante una puerta corrediza que no se diferenciaba mucho de las anteriores que había visto.

-Kuchiki-sama, siento molestarla pero acaba de llegar una invitada preguntando por usted. –dijo el criado mostrando mucho respeto

La puerta corredera se abrió, y vi a Rukia vestida con un yukata **(1**)completamente morado. Cuando me vio, mostró sorpresa.

-¡Karin! Vaya, esperaba a cualquier persona menos tú, pasa tranquila –dijo sonriendo.

El criado, se retiró sin decir palabra.

La habitación de Rukia, también era sencilla como el resto de la casa. Había una cama de madera al estilo occidental, un escritorio y un armario. Supuse que ella no debía de pasar mucho tiempo en esa habitación debido a su trabajo, así que no le hacia falta nada más grande y lujurioso.

-Bueno –empecé a decir –La verdad es que he venido aquí para pedirte un favor –Rukia asintió como si ya se lo esperase –En la academia, me han dicho que necesito un tutor, y no sabía a quien pregun…

-Acepto –me cortó Rukia –Cuando viniste ya me imaginé que sería algo por el estilo, y no me importa ayudarte, tranquila –concluyo decidida.

Sonreí para mi misma, sí que habían ocurrido rápidamente las cosas. Yo pensaba que Rukia rehusaría a enseñarme, ya que su trabajo requería mucho tiempo al estar ayudando casi siempre a su capitán.

Rukia y yo, nos quedamos hablando aun un rato, y antes de que me fuese, me dijo que viniese el día siguiente a media tarde a su casa.

Cuando llegué, me encontré a Kento leyendo un libro sobre los shinigamis y sus poderes.

-¿Dónde has estado? –me preguntó curioso. Genial, ¿qué le iba a decir?

-Fui a dar una vuelta por el seiretei… -respondí, aun que no soné muy convincente.

Él sólo sonrió -¡Haberme llevado! Yo estaba aquí solo muy aburrido- exclamó. Parecía que estaba interesado, pero en seguida se enfrascó otra vez en la lectura. ¿Qué sería tan interesante?

Me despedí, y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, tocaba a primera hora lecciones sobre los plus y los hollows. Por suerte, ya me había acostumbrado un poco al castillo, y no me perdí como las otras veces.

Cuando llegué al aula, aún no había venido la profesora, y sólo había algunos alumnos que estaban hablando. Entre ellos, estaban Reiko y su compañera de piso, Yamamura. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, y Reiko al verme le dijo algo a su compañera y se acercó a mí.

-¡Me estoy hartando de la imbécil esa! –me dijo refiriéndose a Yamamura.

No entendía muy bien el porqué de su enfado, pero supuse que yo estaría por medio de alguna manera, y eso me hizo sentir mal –Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? –acabé preguntando.

-La muy tonta no para de repetirme que me deje de hablar contigo, que no lo vales, y que no debería ir con gente que pertenece a la plebe. – refunfuñó, eso era lo que me esperaba, pero igualmente ahora me sentía fatal por lo que había causado. Pero al parecer, Reiko notó la cara de tristeza que había puesto por que en seguida afirmó más animada –tranquila, siempre ha sido bastante tonta, y no merece la pena que seamos amigas. ¡¿A que no sabes lo que decía de ti el primer día que entraste?!

-¿Qué dijo Yamamura? –esto era más interesante, y además parecía que Reiko se animaba con sólo la idea de poder contarlo.

-Pues no lo creerás, pero pensaba que eras una familia muy poderosa, hija de un capitán o algo por el estilo, y lo más gracioso, ¡hasta llegó a decir que podías ser la hermana secreta de Kurosaki Ichigo! Eso ya es exagerado ¿no? –En el momento en que dijo lo de hermana secreta de Ichigo, casi me da algo, por lo totalmente cierto que era lo que ella calificaba como exagerado. –Que tengáis el mismo apellido es tan sólo una coincidencia.

-¿Cómo voy a ser la hermana del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas? –conseguí articular.

Ichigo ahora era una persona con mucho renombre en la Sociedad de Almas, ya que acabó luchando en la batalla final contra Aizen, donde resultaron ser vencedores. Él era igual de famoso que cualquier capitán, y tal vez algo más ya que como salió casi del anonimato…

Después de eso no pudimos hablar más, ya que apareció la profesora. El resto de la hora la profesora nos estuvo explicando detalladamente sobre los diferentes tipos de hollows y sus poderes.

En medio de la explicación, notaba las miradas de varias personas (entre ellas Yamamura) de desdén, cada vez que me giraba hacía la persona que notaba su mirada clavada en mí, la veía mirando la pared o su pupitre, y eso de alguna manera me pareció patético. Me miraban mal por mis supuestos orígenes, pero después no se atrevían a dar la cara.

Me daban ganas de levantarme y gritarles quién era en realidad para ver sus caras, pero me contuve, ya que recordé la promesa que había hecho.

-Descansemos un rato, y después te haré la prueba para evaluar tu nivel de Kidoh. –dijo Hitsugaya, aun que a el no es que le hiciese falta descansar.

Me había dado cuenta, que Hitsugaya en verdad había crecido algo ya que no parecía ya un niño de primaria, sino que más bien parecía que era un poco más pequeño que yo, pero no mucho. Como yo también había crecido, no me di cuenta hasta la lucha.

-Hay algo sumamente importante de lo que te tengo que informar. –me dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿El qué? -pregunté

-Lo he hablado con algunas personas, y creemos que lo mejor será que mantengas tu identidad como hermana de Kurosaki y que vienes del mundo humano en secreto.

-¿En secreto? Pero… Da igual ¿no? No importa si la gente se entera de eso. –Me parecía una cosa sin importancia, ¿y a quién le gustaría inventarse una nueva vida?

-Lo hemos hablado, y que que aceptemos a humanos en la academia no es una cosa que se tendría que repetir muy a menudo, ya que mucha gente lo vería mal, aun que sobre todo serían las casas nobles.

Eso ya tenía más sentido, y además si se supiese que era la hermana de Ichigo ya sería el colmo, y la gente se haría preguntas de donde salía… Vamos, que me tenía que inventar una nueva vida.

-Si no hay más remedio…

Ese recuerdo me parecía algo lejano, y me di cuenta que Toushiro no exageraba cuando me dijo que algunos compañeros me discriminarían por ser supuestamente de rukongai.

En la siguiente hora tocaba otra vez manejo de arma, y Kento volvió a insistir en pelear contra mí.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que Kento y Reiko eran los mejores amigos que podía tener, los únicos amigos que me veían por lo que era y que no les importaba de donde viniese, y eso lo sabía apreciar.

* * *

-Gracias a dios que decidí darte clases, ¡no sabes ni cortar una zanahoria correctamente! –dijo desesperado Kento

Habíamos empezado la clase de cocina y Kento me había mandado a cortar las zanahorias, cosa que intenté, pero acabé desperdiciando la mayoría de esa verdura. Y cuando Kento lo vio, se puso algo histérico.

Estuvo enseñándome cómo cortar una zanahoria correctamente durante unos diez minutos, y a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más histérico, hasta que al fin conseguí cortar correctamente la verdura.

-No lo entiendo, eres muy habilidosa con los cuchillos grandes, pero con los pequeños… -dijo refiriéndose a mi zampakutou y al cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

Después de eso, no me dejó tocar nada más, y se limitó a enseñarme los pasos de cómo hacer un estofado de carne al estilo occidental.

Después de comer, me puse a estudiar. Tenía bastantes materias teóricas por estudiar, pero descubrí que era más fácil aprender todo de lo que había pensado, ya que sólo con leerme el libro de historia, ya más o menos lo recordaba todo. No se que había pasado, pero tal vez mi capacidad de memorizar, había mejorado o la causa era simplemente que la materia me gustaba.

Antes de me que diese cuenta, ya era media tarde y tenía que ir a la mansión Kuchiki. Cuando llegué, Rukia me estaba esperando y me dijo que iríamos antes que nada a un sitio para pedir un campo de entrenamiento.

Me llevó al cuartel de la decimotercer escuadrón. Eso era extraño, ¿qué quería hacer allí?

-Tengo una petición personal que hacerle capitán Ukitake. –le dijo Rukia al capitán.

-¿Petición personal? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? –pregunto confundido el capitán.

-Me gustaría que abrieses el campo de entrenamiento de debajo del Grand Shrine.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Se veía que Ukitake no entendía el porqué, ya que según lo que me había dicho Rukia, era un sitio poco transitado, por lo que la gente no nos vería fácilmente si entrenábamos juntas.

-Estoy entrenando a mi compañera para su mejor preparación en la academia –respondió.

En ese momento, asomé por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ésa no es… ¿Kurosaki Karin?

-Siento molestarle capitán, pero Rukia ha accedido a entrenarme…-dije tímidamente.

-No importa Kurosaki no molestas para nada, siempre puedes venir cuando quieras. –me dijo –No sé porqué, pero esto me da una fuerte sensación de déjà vu…

Y ahora, Ukitake nos había llevado al campo de entrenamiento, y nos había dejado solas.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que entrenar el manejo de la zampakutou ¿no?

-Sí, además del Kidoh –respondí.

-Lo mejor será que empecemos con una pelea, y así veré tus fallos. –Y desenvainó su espada..

¿Lucharíamos con nuestras zampakutous? –Pero… ¿No es muy peligroso con las zampakutous?

-Ah claro, no te lo he explicado. Para tener un completo manejo de tu espada, lo mejor es que te acostumbres a su peso, forma… Ya que es totalmente diferente un shinai de tu zampakutou.

Y me fijé en ello. Mi zampakutou era bastante más pesada que el ligero shinai, y también su tamaño y forma eran algo diferentes por lo que debería de utilizar más fuerza en mis movimientos e intentar tener más precisión.

-Y además, tranquila pásame tu espada por que antes hay que ponerle un escudo -¿escudo? –que hará que no tenga filo, y que si nos damos no sea peligroso.

Estuvimos luchando durante media hora, donde no conseguí darle ni una vez a Rukia. Era desesperante luchar contra Rukia o Toushiro, ya que estaban a un nivel tan alto, que te quitaba casi los ánimos de seguir. Lo mejor era luchar contra Kento, que almenos conseguía darle.

Después de eso, Rukia empezó a enumerar mis fallos de posiciones y a enseñarme cómo hacerlos bien. Y la lista, era interminable.

Cuando acabamos ya era de noche. Habíamos estado varias horas repasando sólo mis fallos y corrigiéndolos, y ya no había tiempo para practicar la magia demoniaca.

En el momento en que envainé mi zampakutou, apareció un reiatsu muy conocido detrás de mí.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- oí a Rukia exclamar.

Me giré, y en efecto, allí estaba el chico de pelo blanco.

-Buenos días Kuchiki, Kurosaki. –Dijo formalmente –Hay algo de lo que debo informarte Kuchiki, ya que por lo que parece no ha llegado tu mariposa infernal. La tercera división se tiene que preparar para una misión en el mundo humano, donde se ha observado demasiada actividad de los hollows, que seguramente también están liderados por algún menos del tipo gillian. Y tú como su teniente y líder, ya que el capitán Ukitake no podrá ir por motivos de salud, debes ir inmediatamente al cuartel de la decimotercera división

-Sí, ahora voy –y me lanzó una mirada de disculpas antes de desaparecer con su shunpo.

-Karin, también hay algo que decirte –al parecer Toushiro no se dio cuenta que utilizo mi nombre – respecto a eso de tener un entrenador particular, ya que Kuchiki no puede ser tu entrenadora por motivos de su puesto como teniente, se ha decidido que tu entrenador sea yo.

* * *

**(1) **Un **Yukata **es un Kimono hecho de algodón, que es más ligero y menos caluroso que el kimono tradicional. Se usa para las estaciones cálidas, y también para dormir, estar por casa...

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo^^

Seguramente alguien se habrá preguntado por que ukitake dice eso de la sensación de deja vu. Eso es por que en el capítulo 138 ocurre una cosa parecida cuando Rukia le pide al capitán abrir el mismo campo de entrenamiento para entrenar con Orihime.

Bueno, quería volver a agradecer a: **Suigin Walker, Flor_d_cristal, ahiru-spinwall, mayura23, arwenhp **por dejar review que siempre me hacen feliz. Y también a algunos por aguantar la larga demora en actualizar mi fic cuando estuve casi dos meses inactiva. Y si me siguen dejando reviews, seguramente no pasará más ya que no me desanimaré xD

Siento que este capítulo sea algo más corto, pero ahora volví de las vacaciones, y me cuesta adaptarme otra vez al instituto^^

Saludos, Kirara


	6. Formando lazos

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Aquí el sexto capítulo. Que quede claro, que siempre actualizaré cada dos semanas y normalmente un sábado. Tal vez algúna semana que me sienta con ánimos, actualizaré cada semana^^**

**Después a final de fic pondrñe mi msn, por si alguien me quiere agregar y así hablamos^^**

**CAPITULO 6 - Formando Lazos.**

-Karin, hay algo que debo decirte –dije, ella puso una cara de sorpresa pero no supe el porque –respecto a tener un entrenador particular, ya que Kuchiki no puede ser tu entrenadora por motivos de su puesto de teniente, se ha decidido que tu entrenador sea yo.

No pude disimular una sonrisa, su cara de estupefacción no se podía comparar. Era demasiado graciosa.

-Pero, ¿por qué justamente un capitán me tiene que entrenar? –Estaba claro que era extraño que una persona tan importante como un capitán, decidiese entrenarla. Yo tampoco lo habría digerido fácilmente si me hubiese pasado a mí. Pero las órdenes venían de una persona importante, más importante que yo.

* * *

Otra vez con el papeleo… No sabía como alguno se podía tomar tan a la ligera el puesto de capitán, y tener tanto tiempo libre como Shunsui que se pasaba el rato tumbato por allí o acosando a alguna chica.

-Capitán, hay un hombre que quiere verte –dijo una voz en la habitación.

-Ah, bien. Dile que pase –contesté

Matsumoto, abrió la puerta y un hombre que me sonaba de que pertenecía a la primera entró en la sala. ¿Por qué venía un shinigami justamente de la primera división? Eso era muy extraño.

-Siento molestarle capitán, pero vengo de parte del comandante general Yamamoto –ya lo supuse, pero… ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para llamarme? –el comandante Yamamoto solicita una reunión privada.

¿Una reunión privada? Eso sí que parecía importante –Sí claro, ahora e cuanto pueda me dirijo a verlo.

El shinigami que me envió el mensaje, se inclino a modo de respeto y se fue.

Acabé el papeleo, pero cuando me dispuse a irme Matsumoto me habló -Vaya capitán, es extraño que el comandante te pida una reunión privada… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que te llamó?

-Hace quince años que no solicita una reunión privada –respondí y salí por la puerta dirigiéndome al cuartel de la primera división.

Seguía sin entender el porqué de la reunión, pero ahora me comenzaba a plantear si podía haber pasado algo malo.

Cuando llegué al cuartel de la primera división, me encontré a Yamamoto tomando té. –Siéntese capitán Hitsugaya, y tranquilícese no es nada muy importante. –Me dijo- le he llamado para hablar de Kurosaki Karin. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablar de Karin? ¿Cómo podía ser Karin algo tan importante para que el comandante general de los shinigamis me llamase para una reunión privada después de quince años?. –Espero que esté de acuerdo, ya que no tenemos muchas más opciones, pero he decidido que será el mentor de Kurosaki Karin.

Me desconcertó totalmente. La sociedad de almas permitía a un shinigami si quería ser el mentor de un estudiante de la academia. Eso significaba ayudar al estudiante en sus dudas, y entrenarle, por tener un mentor el estudiante sobrepasaba a sus compañeros. Pero normalmente, que un shinigami decidiese entrenar a un estudiante, sólo pasaba con los hijos de las familias nobles, o cuando un estudiande sobresalía tanto que sus noticias llegaban a oidos del seiretei.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo, comandante? -pregunté. Qu eyo supiese Karin no había sobresalido demasiado AÚN, para llamar la atención de la gente.

-No sé si habrá oído que Kurosaki Karin sobresale en casi todas las asignaturas, y que supera a la mayoría de estudiantes - ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡Si no habían pasado ni dos semanas! Esperaba mucho de Karin, pero no tanto. –Tiene la capacidad de aprendizaje muy desarrollada, como su hermano. Sólo que su hermano se niega a entrar en algún escuadrón, y tampoco le podemos obligar ya que nosotros no lo hemos formado como shinigami además de que él es un shinigami sustituto.

Ya notaba donde quería llegar el comandante Yamamoto, no podían someter a Ichigo a su poder ya que no lo habían formado y no pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas, si Ichigo nos ayudaba, era porque él quería y no por obligación.

-Pero su hermana es totalmente diferente, ya que no ha conseguido los poderes por otro shinigami, por lo tanto no es una shinigami sustituta. Y además se está formando en la sociedad de Almas como futura shinigami por lo que al salir se tendrá que unir a un escuadrón. Y si tiene la misma fuerza que su hermano y encima la ayudamos para desarrollar esa fuerza al máximo, podría convertirse en una persona igual de poderosa que su hermano o más, ya que tendrá una formación más adecuada.

Ahora entendí bien lo que quería decir, lo que quería el comandante era tener controlado al futuro potencial que podía ser Karin, para no dejarlo libre y que ocurriesen cosas como la de Aizen.

Estuve pensándomelo por un largo rato pero al final decidí -Está bien, acepto ser su mentor. Esta tarde se lo comunicaré a Kurosaki Karin –le comuniqué a Yamamoto.

-Bien, eso era lo que que quería escuchar. Pero por favor, mantenga esto en secreto, no sería lo mejor que ciertas personas se enteraran de esto.

* * *

Ese día fue algo extraño para mí, y también para Karin por lo que entendía a la perfección su cara de estupefacción.

-Pero esto lo tienes que mantener en secreto, al igual de que eres la hermana de Ichigo –en ese momento, vi que su cara mostraba algo de dolor aún que seguía con esa cara de incredulidad. Supuse que sus compañeros ya sabían que "venía del Rukongai" –sino, causaría bastantes problemas.

-Sí claro –sonrió – mantendré esto en secreto.

Me pregunté una cosa que había dicho Yamamoto esa mañana "no ha conseguido los poderes de otro shinigami, por lo tanto no es sustituta". Si no había conseguido los poderes de otro shinigami, ¿de dónde los había conseguido? Seguramente era por la influencia del reiatsu de Ichigo, al igual que cambió a Inoue o a Ishida, ¿pero de verdad podía convertir un reiatsu a un humano en shinigami? No, eso era totalmente imposible.

**

* * *

**

Metida en mis pensamientos, volví a casa.

Era extraño que justamente Toushiro fuese mi entrenador. Yo ni siquiera esperaba que Rukia aceptase por sus labores de teniente, pero que un capitán me entrenase… eso pensé que sería totalmente imposible.

Yo había considerado muchas personas como entrenadores, entre ellas Toushiro. Pero a él lo había puesto a final de mi lista por la obvia razón de que era un capitán, y como tal se SUPONE que no debería tener el tiempo ni las ganas de entrenar a una estudiante insignificante.

Al entrar vi que Kento estaba haciendo la cena. Cuando me vio me miro interrogante, pero le miré intentandole decir sin palabras algo como "mejor no preguntes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Toushiro me dijo que iba a ser mi entrenador y no había recibido ningún mensaje de que nos íbamos a encontrar. Pero también eso era normal, era un capitán y como tal no tenía tanto tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué haremos hoy en clase Karin? –escuché decir a Reiko.

-Practicar el manejo del arma ¿verdad? –por lo menos, eso era lo que ponía en mi horario y es lo que hacíamos cuando íbamos a esa aula.

-Se supone que toca eso, pero en vez de practicar con la zampakutou, vamos a meditar con la espada.

Le iba a preguntar que era eso de la meditación, pero en ese momento se escuchó un tosido que venía de la entrada.

Todo el mundo se giró, y en vez de encontrarme con el profesor, me encontré con una mujer bajita pero delgada y con un despampanante cabello rubio.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Sentaros todos en el suelo con una distancia de más o menos un metro, desenvainad vuestra zampakutou y dejarla delante vuestra . –dijo la profesora con una voz cálida que extrañaba. Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que hice lo que mandaba la profesora. –Ahora que todos estáis en posición, recodad que tenéis que dejar la mente en blanco y concentraros en vuestra zampakutou.

Todo el mundo cerró los ojos, pero yo me quedé pasmada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Al parecer, la profesora se dio cuenta por lo que se acercó –Vaya, tu eres la chica nueva ¿no? –lo único que hice fue asentir –ven fuera, que te explicaré las bases de la meditación, que aquí sólo desconcentraremos a los demás.

Me llevó por una pequeña puerta que había a una sala pequeña contigua al aula. –Aquí te enseñaré a intentar contactar con tu zampakutou, ya que las primeras veces es difícil encontrar la calma para hacerlo.

No entendí muy bien, ¿para qué quería contactar con mi zampakutou?

-Siéntate en el suelo, y pon tu zampakutou desenvainada delante de ti –hice lo que decía, pero cuando la saqué la profesora pareció sorprenderse. –Vaya, ¡tu zampakutou es muy bonita! ¿Puedo cogerla un momento?

Me sorprendió su reacción, pero le di la espada. Se paso unos minutos observándola y al final dijo –es una zampakutou magnífica, y creo que hasta podría rivalizar contra algunas de las más bonitas del seiretei.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero era verdad, para mí siempre había sido la más bonita omparada con la de mis compañeros –Sí, creo que Kuraehime es preciosa –afirmé.

Me había quedado cabizbaja mirando mi zampakutou, pero al levantar la mirada vi la cara de asombro de la profesora –Kurosaki… ¿Acabas de decir el nombre de tu zampakutou?

-S…Sí –tartamudeé por la intensidad de las palabras de la profesora. En ese momento, recordé las palabras de Reiko antes de mi primera clase de manejo de arma sobre esa asignatura "en la clase se practican posiciones y se medita para poder contactar con nuestra zampakutou y saber su nombre". De lo último, me había olvidado completamente.

La profesora, me saco de mis ensoñaciones -Esto es increíble, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste? –abrí la boca para contestar algo pero fui cortada –da igual, no me lo digas si no quieres. Tengo que contárselo al director a ver si ya puedes pasar al siguiente nivel, aun que no lo sé ya que tal vez haya que esperar a que acabes de recuperar un poco las materias. ¿Sabes que hasta que no sepas el nombre de tu zampakutou no puedes presentarte a los exámenes del siguiente nivel?

La profesora siguió parloteando de manera que me recordó mucho a Reiko, pero yo sólo me quedé con una de sus frases, si no sabía el nombre de la zampakutou no me podía presentar al examen del siguiente nivel. Eso no me lo había dicho nadie.

-Profesora, ¿por qué no sabía que para pasar al siguiente nivel necesitaba el nombre de mi zampakutou? –si eso se supiera, Reiko o Kento me lo habrían dicho.

-Para no presionar a los estudiantes, ya que para poder contactar con la espada se necesita tranquilidad mental y espiritual. Si uno está agitado pensando en que si no lo consigue no pasará de nivel, le costará muchísimo más contactar con la zampakutou. –contestó ahora algo más seria. –igualmente te tengo que enseñar a meditar para que puedas contactar con tu espada así que empecemos.

La clase de manejo de arma era la última, por lo que salí y me encontré con Reiko. Habíamos quedado que hoy se vendría a mi piso a comer. Busqué a Kento con la mirada para ir todos juntos, pero sólo vi a Yamamura que me mandó una mirada asesina.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, escuchamos -¡Hola chicas! Estoy haciendo crepes**(1)**, ¿qué os parece? Es una comida occidental muy buena. –Yo ya estaba algo acostumbrada a la escena, pero Reiko… su cara era un poema.

Es que ver a Kento con un delantal blanco un cucharón de sopa en una mano y una sartén en otra, era una visión extraña.

-¡Kento, nunca en mi vida me había imaginado verte así! –chillo Reiko y empezó reírse a carcajadas. No pude disimular una sonrisa al ver a Reiko reírse así de Kento. Ahora era él el que estaba estupefacto.

De repente, empezó a oler algo a quemado. Kento había dejado la sartén con el crep a medio hacer, y mientras tanto se había quemado totalmente.

Él también se había dado cuenta por lo que corrió a sacarlo del fuego.

Decidimos coger un mantel, las crepes recién hechas, y algunas cosas para condimentarlas y nos fuimos al prado que había en los jardines de la academia a hacer un picnic.

Hacía muy buen tiempo, por lo que había muchos estudiantes a parte de nosotros allí. En la comida, me reí muchísimo ya que con Reiko parloteando y Kento haciendo algunas tonterías me lo pasé genial. Las crepes estaban buenísimas, y era muy divertido poder elegir lo que les querías poner.

Al acabar, fuimos al campo de entrenamiento donde combatimos. La lucha, no era tan intensa como la última vez que luché en ese campo contra Kento, ya que era por diversión. Pero igualmente, los tres acabamos exhaustos y muertos de sed.

Nos tumbamos al lado de la fuente de agua, en la sombra de los árboles.

-¿Sabéis qué? –nos preguntó Reiko a mí y a Kento

-¿Qué? –dije yo.

-De vez en cuando viene algún capitán a la academia. Yo nunca he visto uno, pero me han dicho que son increíblemente poderosos, y que casi no se puede respirar por su increíble reiatsu. ¿Os lo imagináis?

Estuve a punto de decir que sí, pero me contuve ya que no era lo más apropiado. Cuando veía a cualquier capitán, me sentía cohibida por su reiatsu sobre todo el de Byakuya, ya que tampoco hacía muchos intentos de intentar ocultarlo como Toushiro, que casi lo ocultaba del todo para que yo estuviera más cómoda.

-Yo sí que me lo imagino. Tener ese poder, poder llegar a ser el más poderoso y poder ayudar a la gente a librarse de esos malditos hollows. –Contestño Kento. Lo último lo dijo con un rencor jamás visto en él.

Después de eso, volvimos hasta la residencia donde nos separamos de Reiko.

Me lo había pasado genial. Desde que llegue a la sociedad de almas, me sentía extraña, como si no tuviese sitio en ese lugar, como si no encajase… Pero ahora ya no. Ahora me sentía completa, tenía unos amigos que sentía que me apoyarían siempre pasase lo que pasase y tenía un lazo que no se rompería fácilmente.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió con normalidad. Al parecer, la profesora de meditación no había contado por allí que había conseguido el nombre de mi zampakutou, o los profesores consideraban eso irrelevante.

En las clases de manejo del arma, había perfeccionado bastante mis técnicas de defensa y contraataque. Seguía emparejada con Kento y estábamos bastante empatados, de tal manera que a veces cuando el profesor ponía a luchar a toda la clase a la vez, nuestro combate era el que más duraba. Según el profesor, luchando nos complementábamos bastante bien, ya que los dos éramos fuertes en las cosas que le faltaban al otro. Yo estaba floja en las técnicas de lucha, y él era muy bueno. Él, no era muy bueno en factores sorpresa y en adaptarse a la batalla, por lo que cuando le desmontaban una técnica no tenía mucho que hacer.

En las artes Kidoh, ya empezaba a mejorar. Ahora ya podía hacer tres encantamientos de ataque, aun que eran tan sencillos que no se podían comparar con los que practicaba el resto de la clase. Pero el profesor siempre decía "primero hay que tener una buena base para poder llegar a la cima".

Y educación física seguía siendo muy cansada. Los recorridos eran cada vez más largos, y era increíble todo lo que teníamos que hacer cosa como escalar, nadar de punta a punta un lago, correr y muchísimos ejercicios más pero cada día eran más difíciles.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos pusimos a hacer la comida, él siguió dándome mis clases de cocina, y había mejorado notoriamente. Ahora ya me era permitido pelar todo tipo de verdura sin supervisión alguna.

Después de comer, había decidido ir a cambiarme e ir a practicar Kidoh a algún lugar con calma, per me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme una mariposa negra aleteando por mi habitación.

Era igual que la mariposa que había aparecido cuando crucé el portal del mundo de los humanos a la sociedad de almas.

Al notar mi presencia, la mariposa empezó a revolotear alrededor de mi mano, como si quisiera posarse en ella, por lo que alcé la mano y estiré un dedo. La mariposa se posó en él, e inmediatamente una voz muy familiar empezó a sonar en mi mente.

_-Kurosaki, soy el capitán Hitsugaya. Te he enviado esta mariposa infernal para informarte que en una hora empezará tu enteramiento. Le pedí permiso al capitán Ukitake para utilizar el mismo campo de entrenamiento que utilizasteis Kuchiki y tú y ha accedido por lo que nos encontraremos allí. Y por favor, asegúrate que no te sigan. _

Iba a empezar mi entrenamiento con Toushiro…

**(1) **Se llama **crepe**, **crep** o **crepa** a la receta europea hecha fundamentalmente de harina trigo, con el que se elabora una masa en forma de disco. Se sirve habitualmente como base de un plato o postre aplicándole todo tipo de ingredientes dulces o salados. Es similar pues al panqueue, aun cuando es más delgada que aquel. (sacado de la wikipedia)

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que recibo, tomatazos o abrazos? xPPP. **

**Quiero remarcar las sospechas de Toushiro sobre cómo es que Karin se ha convertido en shinigami sin ser una sustituta. Eso será un factor importante en el fic ;)**

**Como dije aquí está el mi correo: kirara11ibz(arroba)hotmail(punto)com -Lo pongo así por que sino fanfiction lo borra, si me agregáis, también os puedo avisar de la fecha de actualización si queréis. Aun que como ya dije suele ser cada dos semanas. **

**No sé si estoy pidiendo demasiado, ¡pero me mi meta es llegar al medio centenar de reviews ! (Medio centenar queda mejor que 50 xDD) y a ver si algunos lectores que leen pero normalmente no dejan review, esta vez sí que lo dejan... ¡Estaría muy feliz que pudiésemos llegar a esos en este capítulo^^! **

**Si las chicas dejan review, un Toushiro supermegasexy ira personalmente a vuestra casa y os besará. Y a los chicos ira... la chica de Bleach que más os guste xD**

**Nos leemos^^**

**Kirara**


	7. ¡Sorpresa!

****

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es peropiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo (aunque una semana y media después de lo que había prometido U.u)**

**Capítulo 7 -¡Sorpresa!**

Salí de mi habitación, donde me encontré a Kento leyendo. Levantó la vista, y dejó el libro encima de la mesa. Allí pude leer el título del libro "_Más rápido que el sonido. El shunpo y todas sus variedades." _Me pareció algo extraño e iba a preguntarle para qué era ese libro, pero vi que se había levantado

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –Me preguntó interesado.

Estaba claro que Kento comenzaría a sospechar si desaparecía siempre sin ninguna explicación alegando que sólo iba a dar una vuelta –Voy a entrenar. –Eso era lo único que se me ocurrió, ya que allí no mentía sólo contaba una media verdad.

– ¡A entrenar! ¡Si quieres te puedo ayudar! Estoy aburrido aquí, y te puedo ayudar –exclamó contento.

Genial, ¿cómo iba a librarme ahora de Kento? Piensa Karin no debe de ser tan difícil. Lo que podría hacer que Kento no pudiese venir… ¡Un entrenamiento aburrido!

Sí, iba a poner esa idea en práctica –Kento, no creo que quieras venir ya que voy a meditar y a practicar la resistencia en el Kidoh, y tengo entendido que haciendo eso se necesita tranquilidad y no se puede _hablar _–dije enfatizando la última palabra.

De inmediato, la mirada de Kento se ensombreció –Da igual, me quedo mejor en casa leyendo.

Genial, problema resuelto. Aunque había una cosa que me intrigaba, ¿por qué estaba leyendo Kento un libro sobre shunpo? Bueno, ahora tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Salí de la residencia, y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento de debajo del Grand Shrine. En todo momento me aseguré que no me siguiera nadie pasando por algunos caminos más largos y más apartados. No es que pensase de verdad que alguien me podría seguir, pero Kento era capaz de hacerlo por puro aburrimiento…

Cada vez que me acercaba más al campo de entrenamiento estaba más intranquila. Seguramente sería parecido al entrenamiento con Rukia, pero no sé porque, esta vez estaba más nerviosa…

Cuando llegué pensé que Toushiro no había llegado, pero al fijarme más me di cuenta que su pelo blanco sobresalía por encima de una roca, por lo que debería de estar apoyado en ella. Pero en seguida se levantó.

-Vaya, al fin llegaste –abrí la boca para replicar, pero él no me dejó –hay de unas cuantas cosas que debemos hablar.

Qué simpático, no se dignó ni a saludarme -¿De qué se supone que debemos hablar? –pregunté.

-Deberías haberme contado que sabías el nombre de tu zampakutou, es una cosa de suma importancia para ti y tus estudios. –Ah, claro era de ESO que quería hablar.

-Es que tampoco me preguntaste… -Respondí –Yo hasta la clase de meditación no sabía de la importancia de saber el nombre de la zampakutou, que uno de los requisitos para pasar de nivel era saberlo. Y tampoco te voy a estar explicando todo lo que me ha pasado.

-_Mea_ culpa. Te debería haber pedido que me explicases todo lo referente a tu zampakutou y a tus poderes. Por eso, será mejor que me expliques todo lo que pasó cuando supiste el nombre de tu zampakutou.

Después de eso, me puse a relatarle todo lo que me pasó el día que me convertí en shinigami. Mis sentimientos cuando no pude vencer al Hollow, cuando aparecí en ese bosque extraño y hasta cuando me desmayé después de haber vencido al Hollow.

-Y así es como supe el nombre de Kuraehime –acabé diciendo.

-Vaya, la verdad es que lo que me acabas de contar es bastante inusual, pero no imposible. El espíritu que tienes dentro de alguna manera se rebeló, negándose a morir. Por eso se activaron tus poderes de shinigami. Me gustaría que me contases a partir de ahora todas las cosas que te pasen referentes a tus poderes y a tu zampakutou.

-Sí claro. –contesté.

-Bueno, ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento. El director de la academia, es el único que está al tanto que yo soy tu entrenador y me ha comentado que tu peor materia es el Kidoh. Así que empecemos con eso.

La siguiente media hora, estuve practicando la resistencia en el Kidoh. Había mejorado algo, pero no pude aguantar mucho la bola con un tamaño considerable. A la mínima que me desconcentraba, la bola empezaba reducir su tamaño.

-Bueno, ahora te voy a enseñar algunos hechizos Kidoh. –Me dijo –Son bastante sencillos, y confío que los aprendas rápidamente hoy. El primero que aprenderás es uno de ataque de bajo rango pero que si está bien hecho puede dañar al objetivo no muy gravemente, pero sí lo suficiente para que te de tiempo a contraatacar.

Luego de haberme aprendido en conjuro, me puse en posición y lo pronuncié en alto. Pero sólo salieron unas cuantas chispas de mi mano, y nada más. Miré interrogante a Toushiro, que meneó la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Estás haciendo la posición mal, y además has pronunciado mal una palabra del conjuro. –me dijo ya muy cerca de mí.

Podía notar como su cuerpo se me pegaba a la espalda, me cogía la mano que había dejado en la posición del conjuro y me estiraba más el brazo.

-No debes de tensar tanto la mano y estirar más el brazo, sino el la energía espiritual no fluirá tan bien –susurró en mi oído.

No supe el porqué, pero mi corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente. Sentí su cercanía y contemplé su mano que aún estaba posada sobre la mía… Hasta que se separó de mí

Ese lapso de tiempo me pareció eterno aunque sólo habían sido algunos segundos, pero de alguna manera en esos pocos segundos me había sumido en un trance en el que sólo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y donde sólo notaba su mano sobre la mía.

La siguiente vez que probé hacer el hechizo, me salió pero tampoco sonreí, ya que estuve pensando en lo que me había pasado y en lo que sentí cuando se me acercó.

Acabé aprendiendo tres conjuros más, cuando al fin acabamos la clase de Kidoh. Ahora vendría lo bueno.

-Karin, ahora por favor respóndeme una pregunta sencilla ¿Qué es un shikai? –Me dijo él al acabar mi entrenamiento.

-Es… la primera liberación de la zampakutou ¿no? –dije mirándole interrogante.

-Sí, más o menos es eso. A los alumnos de la academia el primer día de clase se les enseña cómo es un shikai, para que se conciencien de lo poderosa y peligrosa que puede llegar a ser esa arma. Que si algún día descubren el shikai, lo utilicen con cuidado y con moderación. ¿Has visto alguna vez un shikai?

Repasé detenidamente mis recuerdos. Había visto muchísimas peleas de shinigamis en todos esos años, pero que yo supiese bien, nunca había visto un cambio en alguna zampakutou… ¿O sí? Recordé que el primer recuerdo de Ichigo como shinigami era él con una zampakutou alargada y con doble filo, no como la que llevaba normalmente en forma de cuchillo. ¿Mi hermano siempre andaba con la zampakutou liberada?

-No sé si el cuchillo que tiene Ichigo cuanta como un shikai…

-Exactamente, eso es un shikai. Pero no lo has visto en acción ¿no? –volvió a preguntarme.

-Nunca he visto a Ichigo pelear con el shikai.

-Dado que nunca has tenido la primera clase de manejo de arma, lo mejor será que te la de yo.

-¿Significa eso que vas a liberar…?

-Sí, voy a liberar mi shikai para que sepas como es –dijo Toushiro cortándome en medio de mi pregunta. –Por favor, aléjate unos quince metros.

¿Cómo sería el shikai de Toushiro? ¿Parecido al de Ichigo? Me emocione muchísimo, al fin vería un shikai en acción, y encima era el de un capitán.

Cuando estuve en posición, vi como Toushiro sacaba su zampakutou.

-¡Congela los cielos Hyorinmaru! –exclamó.

Al principio no supe muy bien que pasaba. Yo me había esperado algo parecido al arma de Ichigo, pero eso…

Era un gigantesco dragón de hielo. Sus escamas, parecían más bien afiladas garras de hielo que cubrían todo el cuerpo del dragón. Su piel era de hielo, mezclado con el pálido color azulado que desprendían todas las grandes masas de agua congelada, pero de alguna manera diferente. Extrañamente relucía mucho más, de manera que parecía deslumbrarme cuando los rayos del sol se reflejaban. Lo que más me impresionaba, era su grandeza y majestuosidad. Se movía sublime formando círculos alrededor de su portador, aún siendo más de veinte veces más grande que él.

Una carcajada me sacó de mis ensoñaciones – ¡Deberías ver tu cara! –Me gritó él.

Ciertamente, mi cara debía de ser un poema. Un momento… ¿Toushiro riendo? ¡Qué fenómeno de la naturaleza acababa de presenciar! Por Kami-sama, eso era aún más increíble que el enorme dragón de hielo que aún estaba rodeando al capitán.

Por muy increíble que fuese, si lo pensaba bien, ¡se estaba riendo de mí! Y aún seguía riendo, así le asesiné con la mirada. Causa de ello fue que paró de reír, aunque igualmente no logró disimular una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya has visto que cada zampakutou puede tener un shikai completamente diferente, nunca hay dos shikais completamente iguales. Ahora verás su poder destructivo. –dijo algo más seriamente.

Y de repente, el dragón de hielo que hasta entonces no había parado de dar vueltas alrededor de Toushiro, se movió rapidísimamente contra las rocas donde Toushiro había estado esperándome sentado. Al cabo de lo que parecieron unos segundos, miré perpleja hacía donde deberían estar las rocas.

No quedaba nada de las rocas, y donde se supone que debían de estar, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por un radio de dos metros de escarcha y hielo.

Ahora entendí el porque Toushiro me quería enseñar el shikai. Si algún día lo llegaba a descubrir, debería ir con mucho cuidado en utilizarlo sin saber sus poderes exactos ni su alcance, ya que me podría exceder y perfectamente matar a alguien inocente o causar algún desastre.

-Veo que ya has captado de que… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me puedo haber olvidado?

Le miré interrogante, ya que no entendía de qué se había olvidado.

-Debí de haber puesto una barrera para ocultar mi energía espiritual al liberar mi shikai. Ahora todos los shinigamis de la zona estarán preocupados pensando que es eso tan terrible que ha obligado a un capitán a libere su zampakutou.

Genial ahora seguramente un montón de curiosos vendrían a ver y descubrirían lo que se supone que no podían saber. Que entreno con Toushiro.

Me giré a mirar a Toushiro y lo vi concentrado. Comprendí que estaba buscando reiatsus que se podrían estar acercando, e intenté hacer lo mismo. Yo aún no lo había probado hacerlo nunca, pero intenté extender mi percepción para conseguir encontrar algúnreiatsus.

Y lo que conseguí fue notar muy débilmente una presencia que estaba a más o menos trescientos metros y que andaba acercándose rápidamente pero no pude determinar de quién era. Levanté la vista alarmada, pero Toushiro me asintió como indicándome que ya lo había sentido.

-Espera aquí, no es nadie muy importante, y tampoco importa que nos encuentre. –afirmó.

Suspire aliviada, yo aún no había llegado al punto de poder reconocer un reiatsu a distancia, pero si Toushiro decía que no era nadie importante seguramente sería alguien de confianza. O tal vez no...

Miré horrorizada a la persona que entró en el campo de entrenamiento. No podría haber sido alguien peor. Era justamente alguien que no diría nada, de eso estaba segura, pero sería una persona que estaría todo el rato encima de mí, y que en esos momentos montaría un pollo.

Mi hermano.

Ichigo miró desafiante a Toushiro -¿Acabas de utilizar tu shikai contra mi hermana? –dijo furioso.

Toushiro, sólo indico con la cabeza el lugar que aún estaba cubierto de hielo y escarcha.

-Ichi-nii –dije cuidadosamente -¿crees que si hubiese utilizado su shikai contra mí estaría viva? Sólo me estaba enseñando cómo era un shikai.

-¿Y que hacía él enseñándote un shikai, y encima _solos_? –Preguntó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra solos.

-Entrenarme-contesté sencillamente.

Dado que yo no le había respondido satisfactoriamente, miró casi con ferocidad a Toushiro y repitió la pregunta que me había hecho a mi.

Y el capitán, le contó toda la historia que yo necesitaba un tutor, y que el Gotei 13 le había asignado a él.

-Bien –dijo Ichi-nii algo más tranquilo –pero da igual, ¿justamente os tienen que poner solos?

-No hay nada que hacer –dijo Toushiro algo cansado de tener que responder todas las preguntas que le había hecho mi hermano.

-Que te quede claro una cosa, si la tocas te mato –afirmó amenazante.

Al principio no me quedó claro en que sentido decía Ichigo lo de "si la tocas", pero cuando me di cuenta que lo decía en el sentido más perverso me puse completamente roja como un tomate.

Toushiro obvió la afirmación de Ichigo y dijo –Bueno, nosotros tenemos que entrenar, así que si nos quieres dejar…

Ichigo le puso mala cara, pero se apartó y se fue a un lado del campo.

-Bien, ahora haremos otra lucha de entrenamiento con las zampakutous. Así veré si has mejorado en este tiempo en la academia, y cuales son tus fallos. Por supuesto, le pondremos el hechizo alrededor de las zampakutous para que no corten.

Después de hechizar mi zampakutou –bajo la atenta mirada de Ichi-nii- nos pusimos en guardia. Estuvimos un momento caminando en círculos, siempre uno en frente de otro, hasta que Toushiro decidió hacer la primera estocada.

Yo la evité girando e intentando darle por la espalda, pero él fácilmente interpuso su zampakutou entre su espalda y mi arma y se giró de manera que quedásemos otra vez de frente a frente e inmediatamente después intentó darme cerca del estómago, pero salté hacia detrás y lo esquivé.

Lancé un ataque encadenando varios y obligué a Toushiro a retirarse para evadir el filo de mi espada. Pero la suerte se me acabó, ya que en seguida él interpuso la zampakutou fieramente entre nosotros, de manera que ya no podría avanzar más. Ejecutó un mandoble perfecto destinado a segarme la cabeza, pero me agaché y empecé un golpe destinado a su estómago. Pero sin saber como, me encontré que la espada de Toushiro estaba recibiendo a la mía y parándola.

Ya sabía que era imposible que pudiese darle, pero no dejaba de tener la sensación que estaba jugando conmigo, y que podría haber acabado esa pelea desde la primera estocada. También sabía que no era sólo una sensación. Esa en verdad era la realidad.

Estuvimos intercambiando una serie de golpes por un tiempo que no pude determinar, pero de alguna manera y sin saber como, acabe con el filo de la zampakutou de Toushiro en el cuello.

Maldita sea, me tenía que volver muchísimo más fuerte. No me podía permitir haber sido vencida de tal manera, estando todo el rato en las manos de mi oponente cuándo y cómo iba a acabar la batalla, y teniéndome a mí también en sus manos. No me lo permitía el orgullo.

-Bien, has superado por mucho todas mis expectativas –dijo, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que tampoco había mejorado tanto desde la última vez que luché contra él. –Has mejorado mucho en la técnica, cosa que es bastante increíble teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que te vi manejar un arma. Estoy contento que avances tan rápidamente. –Sorprendentemente lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Eso era algo fuera de lo normal en la natura… ¿Toushiro sonriendo dos veces en un solo día? Sí, alguien lo debía de haber poseído.

-Gracias –contesté algo tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces muchísimo a Ichigo en la capacidad de aprendizaje, pero hasta lo podrías superar, ya que tu tendrás buena técnica, y él no.

Miré donde estaba Ichigo, pero lo que vi me dejo parada. Mi hermano no estaba.

Viendo que le dirigía una mirada interrogante, Toushiro me respondió –Tranquila, en medio de la pelea apareció Matsumoto anunciándole que tenía una misión. Por eso se ha ido.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, ya que sabía que Ichigo normalmente Ichigo no se iría por propia voluntad si estaba en un entrenamiento como él decía, sola con un chico.

El siguiente rato, estuve repasando junto a él las técnicas, posiciones y fintas que constituían la base del arte de manejo de la espada. Cuando acabamos, seguimos con algunas técnicas nuevas y mucho más interesantes.

Ocupamos casi todo el resto del día que quedaba para entrenar con la zampakutou. Sólo cuando el sol empezó a ponerse paramos, pero aún no había terminado el entrenamiento. Ya que aprovecharíamos que habíamos encontrado un pájaro con una herida bajo el ala cerca de la fuente al lado del campo de entrenamiento donde fuimos a beber, para que yo pudiese practicar la curación e intentar salvarlo.

No supe muy bien qué hacer, ya que la sanación era una cosa muy difícil ya que normalmente se usaba la energía espiritual, combinada con el saber de medicina. Pero yo sobre pájaros sabía poco, por lo que Toushiro me tuvo que indicar.

Al final el pájaro salió volando. Curado y libre.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente para hoy –me dijo Toushiro cuando nos sentamos cerca de la fuente. –A partir de ahora, siempre quedaremos en este campo de entrenamiento y a la misma hora. Normalmente, será un día sí y un día no. Alternamente. Y si por alguna razón yo no podría asistir, te mandaría una mariposa infernal o te lo haría saber el entrenamiento anterior.

**0-o-0-o-0**

Pasó más o menos una semana, donde aprendí muchísimo en los pocos entrenamientos que había tenido junto a Toushiro. De alguna manera, se había convertido en otro reto que me había impuesto en mejorar en cada entrenamiento más para que él estuviese satisfecho y me enseñase más cosas.

Al acabar las clases, salí rápidamente del aula y me dirigí directamente a las residencias. Kento, que andaba detrás de mí se a hacer la comida. Yo entré en mi cuarto, y me sorprendí mucho. Como hace unos días, había una mariposa negra revoloteando en mi cuarto.

Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que levanté la mano y la mariposa se posó en mi dedo.

_- __Hola__ Karin, soy Toushiro. __Sólo quería decirte que hoy en vez de ir al campo de entrenamiento debajo de Grand Shrine, nos encontraremos en las puertas de la academia a media tarde. Por favor, asegúrate más que nunca que no te sigan y que cuando entres en la academia no te vea nadie. Saludos._

¿Por qué Toushiro me había pedido que fuese a la academia? No tenía sentido… Pero qué iba a hacer, aunque notaba que había algo bastante importante detrás no podía hacer otra cosa que aparecer alla donde me habían citado.

Intenté tranquilizarme y normalizar mi respiración, que se había visto alterada con ese mensaje algo extraño, y salí de mi habitación.

Y la sorpresa que me llevé, fue casi tal grande como la que me llevé al oír el mensaje de Toushiro. Reiko estaba en el comedor.

-¡Sorpresa! –Me gritó como si fuese un a fiesta sorpresa -¡Hoy nos lo vamos a pasar genial!-

Miré interrogante a Kento, pero sólo negó con la cabeza haciendo ver que no sabía mucho más que yo.

-¿Qué hacer aquí Reiko? –le pregunté intentado no sonar maleducada.

-Pues… ¡Me apetecía pasarme por aquí! Hace tiempo que no venía –exclamó sonriente

¿Hace tiempo que no venía? ¡Si justo ayer habíamos comido y entrenado todos juntos! Por Kami-sama, esa chica me caía genial, pero a veces era imprevisible. ¿Qué iba hacer hoy para librarme no sólo de Kento, sino también de Reiko? Bueno, decidí pasar bien el rato que estábamos todos juntos, y cuando llegase el momento ya pensaría en algo.

Las siguientes horas me lo pase muy bien junto a las bromas de Kento y Reiko. Pero cuando ya noté que llegaba la hora para irme, me fui poniendo cada vez nerviosa.

-Chicos, yo me tengo que ir. –solté de sopetón. Kento y Reiko cruzaron una mirada extraña, pero no le hice mucho caso.

-¿Y a dónde tienes que ir? –preguntó Reiko suspicazmente.

-Ehm… Pues… Voy a entrenar. –balbuceé.

-Ya, claro. ¿Pretendes que nos creamos eso? Porque puedes ir perfectamente a entrenar otro día o pedir que entrenemos todos juntos, que es lo que hacemos muy a menudo. –parecía que lo decía de mal humor, pero en verdad se la veía emocionada por el reto de intentar descubrir qué era lo que escondía.

Y a mí lo único que me quedaba era discutir, pero sabía que con eso no serviría. A partir de ahora tendría que mentir de verdad, ya que hasta ahora no había mentido. Bueno, no había mentido _demasiado._-Bueno… sabéis que yo en cosas como el Kidoh no soy muy buena, por lo que estoy dando un pequeño repaso de lo que habéis dado hasta ahora para poder estar a la altura de la clase.

Kento y Reiko se quedaron alucinados. -¿Te han puesto un tutor?

Mierda, no quería que sacasen esa conclusión. –No, no me han puesto ningún tutor, sólo que hasta que llegue al nivel de la clase tendré como un profesor de repaso. ¿Eso nunca había ocurrido en la academia?

Kento y Reiko se miraron, pero Kento respondió –Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Pero creo que eres la primera alumna que aparece a mitad de año así que no sabemos si es normal…

Al fin se había arreglado, aunque sospechaba que no habían quedado totalmente. -Bueno, me voy chicos. Y recordad, por favor no se lo digáis a nadie.

Sí, más o menos había arreglado el problema. Ahora que lo había arreglado, me puse aún más nerviosa por el entrenamiento (o lo que fuese) fuera de lo normal que iba a tener.

Me dirigí dando unos cuantos rodeos hasta la academia, ya que Kento y Reiko eran capaces de seguirme por pura diversión aunque "sabían" a dónde y porque me iba. Y además porque Tpushiro me había pedido que me asegurara más que nunca de que no me siguieran.

Cuando llegué a las gran puerta de la academia, me di cuenta que estaba muy poco abierta, lo justo para que pasase una persona pequeña. Supuse que la habían dejado así para que pudiese entrar.

Allí me encontré a Toushiro esperándome algo más serio que de costumbre.

-Toushiro, ¿por qué me has…? –empecé preguntándole.

-No grites tanto Karin –me cortó. Y era verdad, le había preguntado tan de repente, y poniéndole tanto énfasis a la pregunta, que casi había gritado. –Iremos a la sala dónde te hice el examen de admisión de la academia –Y empezó a caminar.

Yo le quería preguntar el porqué, pero no supe porque pero no me atreví a romper el silencio.

Cuando entré en la sala junto a Toushiro, pensé que estaría otra vez vacía pero me sorprendí cuando vi que había personas sentadas en una especie de tribuna. Eran exactamente seis, tres mujeres y tres hombres. Y todos eran muy viejos, menos una mujer y otro hombre que parecían rondar los treinta años.

Toushiro me arrastró delante de esas personas y dijo muy formalmente –Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la décima división y tutor de Kurosaki Karin.

Toushiro me miró y me dio un pequeño codazo haciéndome ver que me tenía que presentar –Soy Kurosaki Karin, estudiante de la Academia de Artes Espirituales de primer nivel de la clase avanzada.

Aún me preguntaba a qué había venido aquí, pero poco a poco me estaba haciendo una idea aproximada. Si era lo que pensaba… mataría a Toushiro.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, me podría decir ¿por qué piensa que Kurosaki está preparada para examinarse? –dijo el hombre que parecía más anciano.

¡Maldito Toushiro! ¿Cómo me podía haber hecho esto? Hacer que me presentase al examen para pasar al siguiente nivel sin ni siquiera preguntármelo. Al salir de ese lugar, no importa el resultado que obtendría en esa prueba, se podría dar por muerto.

-Es una persona muy capaz y con un gran talento para ser shinigami. En poco tiempo, ha igualado el nivel de sus compañeros de la clase avanzada del primer nivel. –aseguró Toushiro.

-Bien Kurosaki –prosiguió el anciano esta vez dirigiéndose a mí -¿Sabes el nombre de tu zampakutou? En ese caso dínoslo.

-Sí, sé el nombre de mi zampakutou. Es Kuraehime. –respondí.

-Buen nombre –aseguró el anciano y se sentó.

Después de eso, una de las dos ancianas se levantó y declaró –Ahora, empezaremos con las pruebas.

* * *

**¡Siento enormemente el retraso! Pero es que estaba a final de curso, y tenía demasiados exámenes U.u Por eso si acabo el fic capítulo ocho a tiempo, actualizaré ¡Este sábado! exactamente en 3 días. Pero sólo si lo tengo a tiempo^^ **

**Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿Creeis que Karin va aprobar o no? ¿Qué cosas puedo mejorar? ¿Os a gustado el minimomento HitsuKarin que ha habido, aunque fuese tan pequeño? ¡Ya veréis que habra más! Decir todo lo que os parezca en el review que SUPLICO que me dejéis. **

**Bueno, quería agradecer a las personas que me han dejado review en el capítulo anterior: **Antemis k. Wolf, ahiru-spinwall, tsukishirohime-chan, eli-chan, sofys, valkyria, naomi14, aniram93. **Gracias a todos vostros por leerme, y dejar un comentario. De verdad que me ha animado mucho, y espero que sigáis leyendo este fic y dejando review^^**

**RECORDAD: dejar reviews adelgaza, y hará que Toushiro o una chica ultrahipermegasexy venga y os bese xD**

**Saludos^-^**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Notición

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**CAPÍTULO 8- Notición**

Me detuve y avancé unos cuantos pasos con la zampakutou alzada de manera que lo obligué a retroceder todo lo que yo avanzaba. Desde el principio, en la pelea se veía un claro vencedor –yo, está claro –pero igualmente, aunque había una diferencia entre nuestros poderes que cada día se estaba haciendo más grande, yo en esos momentos estaba exhausta. Ya que él había desarrollado una estrategia para intentar vencerme cansándome, ya que atacando de frente no conseguiría mucho.

Él ya había asumido que lo había superado pero igualmente no dejaba de tener una cosa en mente; me vencería costase lo que costase y volvería a superarme como hace tiempo. Yo también esperaba eso ya que él era mi amigo y de alguna manera quería que consiguiese su objetivo, aunque nunca me dejaría vencer aposta, ya que para eso era demasiado orgullosa.

Detuvo su retroceso con un mandoble casi perfecto -de los que ni siquiera yo conseguía hacer con esa brillante técnica que él poseía-, que me obligó a retirar mi espada que estaba apuntada hacía él y saltar atrás. Pero con una velocidad sorprendente-sin llegar a ser shunpo- se situó a mi lado y envió una estocada directa a mi estómago, pero mi espada ya estaba esperando a la suya de manera que chocaron produciendo un sonido metálico bastante fuerte. Él se tensó un poco y se puso más alerta, cosa que le salvo de quedar casi inconsciente del golpe que le propiné en el pecho con la zampakutou y sólo acabó jadeante en el suelo, ya que consiguió pararla mi espada aunque fuese un poquito.

-¡Ya está bien! Llevamos toda la tarde luchando y entrenando y ya queda poco para que se haga totalmente de noche por lo que deberíamos cenar ya. –exclamó Reiko a unos metros.

-Sí mamá, estamos de camino –sonrió burlonamente Kento haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes, pese a estar tirado en el suelo respirando aún con dificultad.

Reiko le sostuvo seriamente la mirada pareciendo decir "como vuelvas a decir algo así, te entierro vivo, te vuelvo a desenterrar, te corto a pedacitos y te quemo para darle tus restos a las ratas". Kento que no era imbécil –bueno, un poco sí que lo era- se calló inteligentemente y acató las órdenes de la pelirroja.

Fuimos a la fuente de agua a saciar nuestra sed y a lavarnos un poco y después pasamos por el estrecho camino que separaba los campos de entrenamiento de los jardines de la academia, y llegamos al prado verde que estaba bastante lleno de estudiantes leyendo, cenando o simplemente charlando un rato.

Reiko cogió su bolsa y sacó un mantel y tres platos que repartió a cada uno de nosotros. Kento, sacó de su bolsa cosas ingredientes como mermelada, limón, canela o azúcar. En resumen, los ingredientes para hacer unos crepes dulces.

Y es que esa comida se había convertido en habitual. Era un plato que no había probado nunca antes de conocer a Kento, pero como a los tres nos gustaba muchísimo y era fácil de preparar y llevar, por eso muchas veces cenábamos crepes en el picnic después del día de entrenamiento.

Una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de la comida que había en el mundo real era el chocolate. Había buscado por todo, pero… ¡¿Por qué no podían tener chocolate en el "cielo"?! Se suponía que también se le llamaba al sitio donde iban los muertos "el paraíso", y… ¿desde cuándo un paraíso era paraíso sin una buena tableta de chocolate? Era indignante.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando os dije que de vez en cuando venía un capitán a ver la academia? ¡Pues se ha confirmado! Pronto vendrá uno, aunque aún no se sabe cuando. –anunció exaltada Reiko.

Se notaba de lejos que desde que empezamos el entrenamiento esa tarde se había quedado con las ganas de contarnos eso, pero que se había esperado para decirlo durante la cena. Sólo que no recibió la atención que creía merecer, ya que yo seguí comiendo al igual que Kento como si nada después de que los dos con la boca llena dijésemos algo parecido a "Ah, vale".

A mi no me impresionaba mucho ver a un capitán, ya que había visto a casi muchos y encima tenía que lidiar con un capitán en miniatura cada dos días. Pero no tenía idea de porque Kento pasaba de lo que decía Reiko.

-¡¿No tenéis ni idea delo importante que es esto?! Sería la primera vez que vemos a un capitán. –Al decir eso los ojos de Reiko brillaron con intensidad pareciendo estrellas al estilo anime.

Kento tragó su último trozo de crepe y dijo -Da igual, no me interesa saber cómo es un capitán ya que los voy a superar algún día.

-No seas tan presumido –declaró Reiko –Ya verás que si te concentras en el reiatsu del capitán cuando lo veas, te quedarás impresionado, ya no serás tan engreído y no hablarás tan tontamente.

-Sí seguro –murmuró Kento desinteresado y se puso a hacerse un nuevo crep.

-¿Cómo crees que será el capitán, Karin?- Me preguntó Karin al ver que Kento pasaba totalmente de ella, a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena de comida y tampoco sabría lo que decir. Así que Reiko prosiguió diciendo cómo pensaba ella que sería –Yo creo que será alguien alto, musculoso, imponente, muy poderoso, que de alguna manera asusta y fascina con su mirada, que libera una increíble seguridad en sí mismo y… que seguramente será muy guapo.

Casi me atraganto de la risa al escuchar lo que dijo, y aún más lo último. Casi ninguna de las cosas que se imaginaba Reiko que tendría un capitán, era lo que tenía Toushiro. Ya que él no era ni alto, ni musculoso, a primera vista por lo menos no era imponente, no asustaba para nada a menos que se pusiese muy serio, lo de la seguridad en sí mismo era cuestionable ya que una persona segura en sí misma no se enojaría por llamarla enano, y lo último… allí casi me muero atragantada al escucharlo.

¿Toushiro guapo? No lo era, ¿o sí? Bueno, si me fijaba bien en verdad tampoco era tan feo… Dejando a parte su parte de enano, él parecía tener un cuerpo bien formado y con su cabello blanco y esos ojos inquisidores de ese anormal color turquesa era bastante mono…

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Ahora y siempre sería un maldito enano con mal carácter que no pensaba que hacía, al hacer la prueba para pasarme al siguiente nivel.

Después de haber aprobado el examen de admisión al segundo nivel, las cosas se volvieron bastante difíciles. Los examinadores me habían puesto en la clase avanzada del segundo nivel con la condición que debía de tener un buen rendimiento e igualarme al nivel rápidamente del resto de mis compañeros. Eso causó, que mis entrenamientos con Toushiro se intensificaran y que tuviese que trabajar muchísimo más duro, hasta en los días libres. Ya que casi no conseguía seguir los ejercicios que me mandaban y la clase entera me sobrepasaba en cosas como el Kidoh, y en la única asignatura que estaba más o menos igualada era en manejo de arma. Por lo que trabajé más que nunca en todas las asignaturas y sobre todo en el Kidoh.

Pero por suerte, Reiko y Kento siempre estuvieron a mi lado y me apoyaron.

Pero ahora ellos no eran los únicos que me aceptaban. Sorprendentemente, cuando empecé las clases con mis nuevos compañeros casi ninguno me miraba mal y hasta me hablaban y eran amables conmigo. Ese era un cambio bastante grande respecto al nivel anterior, pero en seguida comprendí que era gracias a haber hecho según ellos un "record" que no se hacía en años; el de pasar un nivel en pocas semanas. Aunque nunca faltaba la persona celosa, tonta y con prejuicios que me seguía catalogando como "una sucia rata del rukongai que no se merece estar en la academia junto a personas tan importantes como nosotros" pero bueno… qué se le iba a hacer. Lo único que me quedaba era resignarme.

Al pensar en eso recordé cómo fue la prueba y también la bronca que tuve con el pobre Toushiro que acabó malparado.

Las pruebas no fueron sencillas. La prueba de Kidoh fue casi lo mismo que había entrenado dos días atrás, hacer una bola de Kidoh e intentar mantenerla lo máximo posible y enseñar al jurado los hechizos que me sabía. En la prueba de lucha con la zampakutou, la examinadora más joven bajó de la tribuna y tuve que luchar contra ella, cosa que no fue fácil pero di lo mejor de mí para que estuviese satisfecha. Después, también me preguntaros sobre la teoría y estrategias para vencer Hollows o diferentes situaciones en una batalla, y en la prueba de historia tuve que explicar toda la historia de la academia cosa que no fue difícil, ya que por suerte había dado eso en mi primer día de clase. Por suerte, las otras pruebas de las otras asignaturas fueron bastante sencillas.

Al acabar, los examinadores me hicieron salir de la sala pero Toushiro se quedó dentro hablando con ellos y debatiendo si me debían dejar pasar al siguiente nivel. Al cabo de diez minutos en los cuales estuve muy nerviosa y que me parecieron eternos, Toushiro abrió la puerta y me dijo que ya podía entrar y que ya se había tomado la decisión.

-Ya hemos tomado la decisión –dijo uno de los examinadores –hemos estado debatiendo bastante rato sobre tus habilidades y capacidades de razonamiento entre otras cosas, y pensamos que las puedes mejorar muchísimo más. –al escuchar eso el alma se me cayó a los pies.

-Pero -prosiguió ahora otro de los examinadores–, pensamos que tienes potencial y que si te entrenas bien puedes alcanzar el nivel de los alumnos del segundo nivel. Por eso pensamos que está bien que pases al siguiente nivel y que también vayas a la clase avanzada. Pero si se nos informa que no consigues llegar a la altura de tus compañeros consideraremos ponerte en la clase normal o hasta volver a ponerte al primer nivel.

En el momento en que el anciano pronunció esas palabras sonreí, aunque en seguida me acordé de las condiciones que tenía. A partir de ese momento debería entrenar muchísimo más.

Después, Toushiro y yo salimos de la sala.

-Ya sabía que aprobarías, y más teniéndome a mí como tu maestro –alardeó Toushiro.

-¡Aprobé! Pensé que suspendería, no me lo puedo creer. Pero igualmente… ¿crees que por haber aprobado te librarías de tu bronca? –sonreí maliciosamente pero bastante enfadada.

-Supongo que sí –sonrió como si nada, cosa que provocó que me diera un tic en el ojo y cerrara con todas mis fuerzas la boca tratando de contenerme, cosa que no resultó.

-Seguro que pensaste "si Karin aprueba no pasa nada, ya que seguro que me libraré" ¿no? Pues no, ¡te ODIO por haberme hecho pasar por esto! ¡No sabes como es darte cuenta que te han arrastrado sin que te des cuenta a un examen megaimportante y todo por culpa tuya! –exclamé yo.

-Sí, sí… -pareció quitarle importancia Toushiro.

Yo ya estaba fuera de mí, aún podía soportar que me apuntas al examen gritándole un poco, pero que pasara completamente de mí… ¡Eso era inaguantable!

Así que me acerqué a él sonriendo, como si ya lo hubiese personado por lo que él se relajó un poco. En ese momento, hice lo que creí conveniente. Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza y me fui.

Reí cuando recordé eso. El pobre Toushiro vino al día siguiente al entrenamiento que habíamos programado con un gran chichón gigante, pero gracias a eso se disculpó (forzadamente).

…

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Acababa de salir de la clase que teníamos de entrenamiento por lo tanto ya podía volver a la residencia a comer.

Esa asignatura era nueva, una que no teníamos en el primer nivel. Cada siete días, teníamos unas cuantas horas por la mañana para entrenar lo que quisiéramos. Podíamos practicar Kidoh, practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, practicar la lucha con las zampakutous o simplemente meditar. Pero normalmente los alumnos aprovechábamos para retarnos unos a otros.

Pegué un bote cuando escuché a Reiko que venía corriendo a encontrarme gritando mi nombre.

-¡Karin! Tengo un notición increíble –dijo exaltada pero sonriendo -¡Mañana vendrá el capitán a ver la academia!

* * *

_Ok, ya sé que había dicho que actualizaría el sábado pasado pero al final no pude. _

_Quiero agradecer a **Kasumi66, valkyria, Vainilla-Pervinca, aniram93, Artemis K. Wolf, Tsukishirohime-chan, ahiru-spinwall, y a naomi14 **por tomarse la molestia de hacerme feliz dejando un review y su opinión. Otra vez animo a todos a dejar review en cada capítulo y haberme apoyado._

_Una cosa, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión si describo bien bien las peleas, o si son muy tediosas, si hay cosas que podría mejorar... En fin, en verdad si veis que algo se puede mejorar dejarme un review dando vuestra ipinion y no sólo de las peleas sino de todo el fic. Cada opinión me ayudará a mejorar. _

_¿Os habéis dado cuenta que puse muchas atenciones a los crepes y al chocolate? xD Es que justamente mientras escribía eso me estaba comiendo un creo de chocolate xDDD_

_También si queréis me podéis agregar al msn y así podemos hablar, me podéis dejar el vuestro si queréis en un review como yo lo pongo porque la páhina borra los correos. El mío es **kirara11ibz (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**_

_Saludos_

_Nos leemos_

_Kirara11_


	9. Visitando la academia

**Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Siento que sea cortito pero tengo mis razones que expondré junto a un AVISO IMPORTANTE. **

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sino ahora estaría probablemente en japón sentada en mi escritorio dibujando el siguiente capítulo del manga.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 -Visitando la academia**

Se había congregado casi toda la academia en la plaza. Nunca creí que a tanta gente le podría interesar ver a un capitán. Aunque yo pensaba que no era para tanto, me recordó un poco al fanatismo que tenían los adolescentes en el mundo real por sus ídolos favoritos y tal fanatismo siempre lo había considerado estúpido. Los estudiantes estaban rodeando una plataforma que había en medio de la plaza tal como si fuese un escenario pequeño de un concierto de algún cantante pop.

-¡Chicos, daos prisa que tenemos que coger un buen sitio! –gritó Reiko emocionada.

Nos cogió, y literalmente nos arrastró hasta la muchedumbre. Cuando llegamos al borde, nos avisó que nos mantuviésemos pegada a ella, y empezó a repartir codazos y a empujar para acercarse más.

Eso corroboró mis pensamientos anteriores; parecía una horda de fans ansiosos por ver a su famoso favorito en un concierto que una visita de una persona muy importante -casi tan importante como cualquier ministro en el mundo real-, a una academia

Al final acabamos en segunda o tercera fila justo al lado de las escaleras de madera que subían a la plataforma, después de que Reiko se abriese paso a codazo limpio entre la multitud. Pero estar allí era insoportable. Era sofocante estar rodeada de personas que te estaban empujando y aplastando hasta el punto de sentir asco por el olor a _humanidad. _

De repente, desde atrás se empezó a escuchar un murmullo diferente al anterior y después la gente se empezó a callar. Y de un momento a otro vi como poco a poco la multitud se abría para dejar un camino libre hasta las escaleras de la plataforma. A lo lejos, empecé a distinguir a una persona muy grande y fornida que al principio no reconocí, pero que enseguida me acordé de quién era.

Kenpachi Zaraki, el capitán del decimo primer escuadrón, junto a una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en sus amplios hombros. Yo estaba segurísima quemuchas personas se habían quedaron con la mandíbula hasta al suelo al ver la insignia de teniente que tenía en el prazo Yachiru, aunque desde donde yo estaba no se veía casi nada.

-¡¿Has visto lo increíbles que son los capitanes?! –nos susurró Reiko a Kento y a mí.

-No son para tanto... –comenzó a decir Kento, pero de repente me invadió una sensación extraña, como el aire a mi alrededor pesara más, como si me aplastase hasta el suelo y me oprimiese el pecho y no me dejase respirar.

Al parecer esa extraña sensación la tenía todo el mundo, porque todos tenían caras de sorprendidos y medio ahogados y algunos hasta se estaban cogiendo el cuellos como si se estuviesen ahogando. El causante de esa sensación lo identifiqué en seguida. Era el reiatsu del capitán.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Baja ya tu poder que se van a ahogar! –escuché exclamar a Yachiru que aún estaba bastante lejos por lo que debió gritar mucho. De inmediato la sensación aplastante del reiatsu paró, aunque se seguía notando un poco.

Me quedé mirando como el capitán seguía andando hasta las escaleras a mi lado, y me fijé que aún había tres personas caminando detrás de él.

Una era el director de la academia, cosa totalmente normal, ya que como mínimo tenía que aparecer en los "espectáculos" públicos de la academia. Pero… Increíble. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Justo detrás de Kenpachi, de manera que no se le hubiera visto si no se hubiese movido un poco hacía la izquierda estaba Toushiro acompañado de Matsumoto. ¿Por qué justamente tenían que haber aparecido ellos? Maldita sea, qué desgracia para mí.

Los dos capitanes, las dos tenientes y el director, avanzaban lentamente como si se tratase de una marcha.

Kenpachi, no parecía muy contento de estar allí, y parecía totalmente aburrido por lo que miraba a todos los estudiantes que se acercaban a un mínimo de metro y medio a él con cara de malas pulgas –que surgía efecto inmediatamente y todos se alejaban todo lo que podían-, mientras que su teniente Yachiru sonreía feliz y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna carcajada y saludaba al público.

Toushiro, estaba frunciendo el ceño y al igual que Kenpachi no parecía muy contento de estar allí, pero por lo menos no asesinaba con la mirada a cualquier estudiante que se le acercase sino más bien los miraba… neutramente por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero su teniente era otro tema. Matsumoto estaba sonriendo como nunca, y andaba levantando la cabeza como intentando parecer más digna, pero no lo conseguía, ya que saludaba a todos los estudiantes y parecía que intentaba emular a una princesa que entra a un baile. Cosa que a mí me causó cierta vergüenza ajena.

Mientras que el director, que era un hombre bajito de pelo negro y espeso con un bigote aún más espeso, andaba pegando saltitos y sonriendo como un bobo.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a la plataforma, y por ende a nosotros. Cuando llegaron, tuve la suerte que Yachiru, Toushiro y Matsumoto fueron lo bastante cuidadosos como para no mirarme diferente que a los otros estudiantes. Pero Kenpachi… se me quedó mirando unos segundos y con cara de intentar descifrar algo. Luego, rápidamente se giró hacía Yachiru.

-Hey Yachiru, ¿esa no es la chica…? – Dijo, pero el resto no se pudo oír ya que la pequeña teniente le había tapado la boca al capitán cosa que le costó bastante.

-Ken-chan, ¿te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Shiro-chan antes de venir? –le dijo bajito Yachiru a Kenpachi, aunque los que estábamos cerca lo pudimos oír.

Yo estaba en un estado de medio shock. Si por culpa de ese grandullón cabeza hueca me descubrían... Pero afortunadamente todos los alumnos estaban mirándose unos a otros, por lo que no estaban seguros de a quién se refería el capitán.

Luego de ese episodio un tanto extraño, todos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al escenario. Luego, se agruparon todos menos el director que dio un paso adelante y empezó a hablar lo bastante fuerte como para que se oyese por toda la plaza–Hoy como todos los años, es la visita anual de un capitán a la academia. Una de las principales razones, es que todos vosotros conozcáis cómo son los capitanes y tal vez a vuestros posibles jefes cuando entréis a alguno de los escuadrones. Esta vez, habéis tenido la suerte que dos capitanes han decidido presentarse a este acto junto a sus tenientes. –Y en ese momento la gente empezó a aplaudir.

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón, y la chica que está a mi lado es mi teniente Matsumoto Rangiku. A mi lado, están Kenpachi Zaraki el capitán del decimoprimer escuadrón y su teniente Yachiru –Anunció seriamente Toushiro, -si tenéis alguna pregunta, la responderé si me es posible.

Me sorprendió muchísimo que Toushiro empezase con esa iniciativa, ya que no solía ser muy hablador y ofrecerse a responder las preguntas de una multitud que debía tener muchísimas ganas de hablar con cualquier capitán… y ya se veía que casi todo el mundo había levantado la mano. Toushiro, decidió elegir a una chica a unos cuantos metros de mí.

-¿Es verdad que eres el capitán más joven? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó la chica.

Y así empezó el interminable número de preguntas que nos mantuvo allí muchísimo tiempo, hasta que Toushiro ya se cansó de tantas preguntas tontas.

* * *

**Tengo la horrible sensación de haberos decepcionado con este capítulo. Sí, lo sé. Es cortísimo y es una pura mierda xD Pero lo siento pero no he podido hacer nada más TT_TT**

**Razones: **Son las tres de la mañana y a las cuatro se supone que está mi despertador para levantarme y cojer un vuelo a Barcelona a las 6. Para irme a inglaterra después. Por lo que estado nervios y atareada estos días y al final he sacrificado mis horas durmiendo para escribir este capítulo.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **No actualizaré en tres semanas. Sí, ya lo siento. Pero como ya lo mencioné más arriba estaré tres semanas en inglaterra viviendo con una familia por lo que seguro que no tendré mucho acceso a alguna computadora. Suplico que me perdonéis la tardanza y que tengáis un poco de paciencia.

Bueno, como siempre agradezco a **SolKano, Chillis, Kuchiki Rukia 7, Sofys, Mary-loki, Aniram-93, Naomi14, Vainilla-pervinca, tsukishirohime-chan, artemis k. Wolf y a valkyria** por leerme y dejar un review que siempre me hacen feliz :)

Otra cosa, me ENCANTARÍA volver de Inglaterra y encontrarme en mi correo que me habéis vuelto a dejar review. Eso me encantaría xDDD

Saludos

Nos leemos^^


	10. ¿Cómo llegó Toshiro a la academia?

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es totalmente propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**DISCULPAS MÁS ABAJO :/**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo acabó Toshiro en la academia?**

-Capitán, ¿está usted soltero? - preguntó una chica que había estado peleándose un rato con otra por preguntar antes.

Yo ya estaba hasta los nervios, cuando había dicho que si querían podían hacer preguntas no me refería a _este _tipo de preguntas. Y sobre todo me ponía nervioso la sonrisa que ponía Kenpachi y las carcajadas de Matsumoto y de Yachiru cuando me hacían una pregunta estúpida como la anterior.

Definitivamente, me había arrepentido de haber dicho que me podían preguntar lo que quisiesen.

-Sí, en estos momentos estoy soltero -respondí molesto -pero no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, por favor, si alguien puede hacer una pregunta algo más útil, por favor que la haga.

Aún recordaba como por culpa de Kenpachi me había metido en ese embrollo

…

-¡Qué té más bueno! ¿Dónde lo has comprado? -preguntó Ukitake entusiasmado por el té, dado que una de las aficiones del capitán era esa bebida.

- ¡Oh! Te gustó ¿eh? -dijo entre risas Shunsui que estaba tomándose un Sake caliente -Lo traje un día del mundo real pensando en que te gustaría, dado que hay más variedad en los tés del mundo real. -Después se giró hacía mí preguntándome por enésima vez -¿Seguro qué no quieres probar el sake? Hoy está excepcionalmente bueno.

Solo fruncí el ceño y me dediqué a mirarlo con mala cara y después me puse a darle otro sorbo a mi té.

Luego de eso, Shunsui se dedicó a rellenarse el vaso con Sake otra vez y a preguntarle a Kenpachi si él quería más. El fornido capitán aceptó inmediatamente estando ya algo borracho.

Era por eso que no me gustaban mucho las "reuniones para tomar el té y charlar" que siempre organizaba Ukitake diciendo que los capitanes debíamos mantener una relación de amistad fuera del trabajo. Por lo que más o menos una vez cada unos cuantos meses se había convertido en costumbre juntarnos todos o casi todos los capitanes. Aunque por ejemplo Mayuri no se había presentado ni una vez.

-Bueno chicos, había una cosa de la quería hablar con todos los capitanes presentes. Esta vez no ha sido sólo para charlar un rato. También estaría bien que elijásemos quién va a ir a la visita de la Academia de Artes espirituales. -declaró Ukitake.

- ¿Hay que ir otra vez? -remugó Soi Fong. -Pero si ya fuimos hace poco tiempo, y además no pienso volver a ir, ya que ya me tocó la última vez.

-Fuisteis exactamente hace un año. Y pasado mañana toca volver a ir -dijo Ukitake sonriente -por lo que ahora hay que elegir qué capitán irá esta vez. Si quieres te podemos excluir del juego, dado que sería injusto que te volviese a tocar.

- ¿Qué juego jugaremos esta vez? -Se interesó Unohana.

Sonreí internamente. Cualquiera que hubiese estado escuchando la conversación se habría preguntado seguramente si escuchaba bien, por que a nadie se le podía ocurrir a qué se refería la capitana con lo de "juego". Y sí… era exactamente a lo que se refería la palabra, un juego y preferiblemente uno de azar. Así es como los capitanes decidían quién iba a ir a la academia a visitarla. Cada año era otro juego, y el perdedor de ese juego era al que le tocaba a ir.

Aún recordaba como el año gracias a las ocurrencias de Ukitake les había tocado jugar a "la oca" y el anterior al "parchís". A saber qué juego ridículo les hacía jugar esa vez el capitán.

-Sí, esta vez también lo decidiremos con un juego, y va a ser… especial. Ahora mismo explicaré las reglas. Cada uno, cogerá un papelito que tengo preparado aquí -dijo Ukitake sacando un cesto con papelitos doblados - lo podréis leer, pero ninguno de vosotros podrá enseñárselo a ninguno de los otros participantes. En el papelito, habrá un objeto u otra cosa que deberéis de representar sin palabras delante de los otros compañeros que tendrán que intentar adivinar que objeto intentas representar. El primero que lo adivine se anotará un punto, y el que menos puntos tenga será el que deba de ir a la academia.

En esos momentos, pensé que Ukitake era igual de sádico que Kenpachi. Nunca había puesto un juego que conseguiría ponernos tanto en ridículo, y esta vez se había sobrepasado.

Después de eso, los once capitanes que estábamos allí nos dispusimos a coger un papel del cesto.

A juzgar por la cara de los capitanes –algunos de los cuales parecía que se iban a poner a llorar –supuse que a todos o a la mayoría les había tocado algo tan ridículo como a mi.

Un pez.

¿Cómo demonios iba a representar a un pez? Y encima sin poder hablar… ¡Maldito Ukitake! No sabía cómo podía tener unas ocurrencias tan… _imaginativas. _Solo se lo perdonaba por el favor que le hacía de poder entrenar a Karin en el campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón.

-¿Ya tenéis todos el papel? –preguntó sonriendo Ukitake –porque ahora toca lo bueno. Ya sabéis, podéis intentar interpretar mediante gestos, algún ruido u otras cosas lo que tenéis en vuestros papeles, pero no podéis hablar, escribir u otra cosa para comunicaros. Para que os acostumbréis empezaré yo, a ver si adivináis qué es lo que soy.

De seguida, Ukitake empezó a hacer unos movimientos extraños y se puso detrás de una mesa. Allí, empezó a hacer como si cortase algo encima de ella mientras hacía con su boca unos sonidos parecidos al corte. _Clack, clack, clac. _Repetía constantemente mientras hacía los movimientos de corte respectivos. De repente, paró y cogió algo invisible y lo puso al borde de la mesa y después empujó lo invisible que acababa de cortar en la otra cosa invisible que tenía en la otra mano .

-Uhm… capitán Ukitake, creo que ya sé lo que eres –dijo Unohana - ¿Podrías ser un cocinero?

-Bien capitana, ¡acertaste! –exclamó el capitán que acababa de hacer una representación tan extraña. –Ahora te toca a ti hacer la representación.

Yo aún seguía algo desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando al igual que la mayoría de capitanes cuando Unohana se puso a hacer poses extrañas y exageradas. Pero comprendí un poco demasiado tarde qué es lo que estaba representando la capitana. Justo en el momento en que Shunsui empezó a aplaudir, gritar y silbar diciendo que la capitana haría de modelo excelente.

Pasaron Byakuya que tuvo hacer de una de esas motos extrañas del mundo real. Sinceramente NUNCA en mi vida me había imaginado a Byakuya haciendo tanto el ridículo. Que estuviese con las manos adelante y como medio sentado intentando emular el sonido de las motos era… insólito. Y por suerte adiviné esa fácilmente, pero antes de poder regocijarme de haber ganado una me di cuenta que ahora me tocaría a mí hacer el ridículo…

-¡Va capitán Hitsugaya! –gritó Kenpachi ahogando la última parte de la frase en una carcajada. Tal sólo esperé que este ridículo juego y la ridícula actuación que iba a hacer no saliese de esa habitación.

Me puse delante de todos los capitanes pensando la mejor manera de representar un pez. Nunca haría más el ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer? Pensé en un pez… sus características eran la cola y las aletas, cosa que no tenía. Bueno, podría intentar emular los rasgos del pez.

Puse los labios como un puchero para que pareciese una cara parecida a la de un besugo, y abrí mucho los ojos para que pareciesen más redondos. Después crucé mis pies haciendo ver fuesen como la cola y pegué mis brazos al cuerpo a excepción de las manos para que pareciesen aletas.

Sinceramente, nunca me había sentido tan ridículo.

Fruncí el ceño, asesiné con la mirada a Ukitake y me dispuse a hacer el mayor ridículo de toda mi vida. Empecé a hacer como movimientos ondulantes parecidos a los de un pez y hacer ruidos con la poca parecidos a las burbujas.

Y así estuve durante más de dos minutos, dado que ni uno de los capitanes conseguía adivinar qué es lo que era. No sabían que decir, y por ahora el único ruido que había oído eran unas cuantas risas que se habían intentado sin mucho éxito disimularlas en un estornudo o en un bostezo. A los autores de esas risas ahogadas los miraba mal y procedía a hacer mis ruidos a lo burbuja y ondular mi cuerpo.

Y entre risas estuve unos cinco minutos más… y nadie había adivinado qué es lo que era.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, si en tres minutos no se adivina lo que eres pasarás a la lista de los candidatos para ir a la academia, ya que se me olvidó decir que no se podía estar más de 10 minutos. –informó Ukitake.

Genial, ahora tendría que ir a la estúpida academia. Todos los capitanes odiábamos ir por la simple razón que todos los estudiantes eran molestos, y siempre acababan importunando con preguntas o cosas completamente estúpidas.

Los últimos tres minutos me los pasé desesperado haciendo ruiditos con la boca y moviéndome como si la vida me fuese en ello… pero igualmente no lo conseguí.

-Bueno, creo que te podemos pasar a la lista de los que van a ir a la academia. A propósito, ¿qué es lo qué querías representar? Es que no te parecías a nada. –Volvió a decir Ukitake con su permanente sonrisa que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Un pez –solté.

-Pues no te parecías ni un poquito –dijo Soi Fong. Aunque ella no participaba, se había quedado para ver el "espectáculo".

-Bueno, aunque ya tengamos una persona segura que va a ir a la academia aún quedan los otros por representar lo que tienen, por lo que todos tienen que pasar por lo mismo que el capitán Hitsugaya –de alguna manera creí que bajo la máscara sonriente del capitán del decimotercer escuadrón se encontraba una vena sádica peor que la de Kenpachi.

Y así es como Kenpachi y yo acabamos en la lista de los capitanes que irían a visitar la academia en unos días. Kenpachi me dio algo de pena al no conseguir que adivinásemos lo que era en esos diez minutos, pero se había visto realmente ridículo intentando representar a un árbol.

Me aseguraría de no volver a tener que jugar esos juegos estúpidos y sin sentido, aunque creo que no podría convencer a Ukitake de no hacerlos ya que era una tradición que duraba más de lo que podía imaginar, desde el día en que Ukitake fue nombrado capitán y eso era hace mucho tiempo…

…

¿Dónde me estás llevando Toushiro? –le pregunté. Habíamos quedado en el campo de entrenamiento como todos los días, pero esta vez me dijo que no entrenaríamos allí sino en otra área del entrenamiento.

-Iremos al área de entrenamiento del sexto escuadrón donde tienen algunas cosas preparadas que te ayudarán mucho. –aseguró él.

* * *

Seguro que más de uno tiene ganas de asesinarme, pero espero que os contentéis con tirarme ciber-tomatazos mientras yo estoy arrodillada pidiendo perdón por la tardanza.

La cosa es que después de mi viaje a inglaterra me quedé sin inspiración. Ya sé que suena muy a escusa barata, pero es la realidad. No sabía qué hacer; cada vez que me ponía delante del teclado dispuesta a continuar el fic me quedaba en blanco y sólo he conseguido otro intento de capítulo. Espero que me perdonéis, ya que a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia y los capítulos algo más interesantes.

He de agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review, también a los que me han comentado los errores que tengo en el capítulo anterior (que ya están corregidos) y a los que me han criticado mi anterior capítulo con franqueza. Ya que si no me criticais constructivamente nunca llegaré a mejorar. Muchas gracias a: **0Nah-kuroi0, valkyria, (en blanco), sofys, Artemis K. Wolf, annie-sama, Kuchiki Rukia 7, aniram93, Tsukishirohime-chan, Chillis, , naomi14.** Lo siento si me he saltado a alguien, pero no ha sido con intención :P

Ha habido un review de **language **que me ha pedido que traduzca el fic al ingés, pero a pesar de haber estado tres semanas en inglaterra estudiando no creo que tenga el nivel apropiado para hacer una traducción. Por lo que si alguien quiere traducir el fic, yo encantada de admitir la traducción (siempre con mi consentimiento).

Un besoo a todos, y espero que volváis a dejar reviews que me animarán a seguir actualizando más seguido^^

Un leemos^-^


	11. Entrenamientos y descubrimientos I

**Aviso, he respondido los reviews del capítulo 10 enviandome un review a mi misma ya que hay anónimos a los que no puedo responder y así es más cómodo. El que quiera que se pase por mi página de reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-¡Aún no me has dicho de qué conoces a Kenpachi!

Ella sólo frunció en ceño, me miró mal y sin mediar palabra tiró los restos del ramen de miso que quedaban de la cena. Normalmente, los habría guardado aunque fuese una cantidad tan pequeña, solamente por el hecho de que era la primera vez que conseguía cocinar un ramen más o menos decente.

Ya llevábamos con esa actitud una semana, exactamente desde el día de la visita de los capitanes a la academia. En el momento en que Reiko o yo preguntábamos alguna cosa respecto al día de ese evento, se ponía de mal humor y no contestaba.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de la primera vez que le preguntamos sobre ello, cuando estábamos paseando por el seiretei. Al principio puso cara de terror, pero al cabo de unos segundos frunció el ceño, nos preguntó de qué era de lo que estábamos hablando y continuó caminando.

Pero Reiko y yo no éramos tontos. La conocíamos bastante bien y nos habíamos dado cuenta que en el momento en el que el capitán del decimoprimer escuadrón habló de una chica, Karin se había sentido señalada. Y ahora nos asaltaban las dudas. ¿Era de verdad Karin la persona qué quería hacernos creer? Ella nunca hablaba sobre su pasado en el Rukongai, y eso ahora a Reiko y a mí nos parecía bastante sospechoso.

Y desde entonces llevábamos una semana preguntándole de vez en cuando sobre ello, pero sólo conseguíamos esa reacción.

Karin me ayudó a acabar de lavar los platos y se fue hacía su habitación. Yo no sabía que pasaba allí dentro, pero de vez en cuando después de entrar salía algo nerviosa. Y ese misterio me empezaba a poner nervioso a mí también.

De repente me vino una idea. Con un poco de suerte podía ser factible. Ella siempre cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, pero casi nunca cerraba la puerta del baño y... nuestros cuartos estaban conectados por el baño.

En seguida fui a mi cuarto y entre en el baño que estaba completamente a oscuras. Y en efecto, pude ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta por la luz amarillenta que se colaba por el resquicio.

Continué caminando sigilosamente y me coloqué al lado de la puerta y la abrí unos centímetros más. Escuché atentamente, por si se había dado cuenta de algo pero no oía nada anormal. Tan solo escuchaba el sonido de algunos pasos.

Me asomé un poco a su cuarto y me asombré con lo que vi.

Karin, estaba en medio del cuarto de pie. Pero tenía un brazo estirado y una mariposa negra estaba posada en uno de sus dedos. Ella miraba atentamente a la mariposa, como si se estuviesen comunicando de alguna manera, aunque yo no podía escuchar nada. De pronto, la mariposa alzó el vuelo y grácilmente se fue volando por la ventana.

Después de eso, Karin se caminó hasta una pequeña estantería que tenía al lado de su cama y cogió un libro. Seguido de eso se tumbó encima de su cama y se puso a leer el libro que finalmente reconocí como el libro de historia del primer nivel.

Yo ya había saciado mi curiosidad, y tampoco quería invadir más su intimidad por lo que sigilosamente me fui a mi cuarto.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me tumbé sobre mi cama y me puse a cavilar sobre lo que había visto.

Al principio, cuando vi la imagen de la mariposa negra posada en la mano de Karin me había quedado algo confuso y lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza era la pregunta estúpida de cómo podía haber domado Karin a una mariposa para que se mantuviese en su mano. Después, mi parte más lógica indagó en mis memorias hasta encontrar un recuerdo sobre una clase que di hace unos meses en la academia, y al instante después de eso comprendí que era lo que había visto.

Alguien se había comunicado con Karin mediante una mariposa infernal, y eso era lo que más me desconcertaba. Según el profesor, las mariposas infernales eran el pasaje de los shinigamis para poder cruzar al mundo real y viceversa; también, eran usadas como mensajeras para las situaciones más importantes y donde necesitaba absoluta discreción dado que no se las podía matar y no descansaban hasta haber entregado el mensaje. Y otro dato curioso, sólo las personas más importantes y con más influencia podían usarlas.

Ya no me resultaba creíble esa historia de que Karin venía del Rukongai, más bien ahora me parecía la tapadera más tonta que uno se podía imaginar debido al hecho que ella nunca hablaba sobre ese lugar y tampoco se comportara como una persona que venía de allí.

A menudo la había oído hacer comentarios sobre la sociedad de almas propios de personas que no sabían casi nada sobre ella, y en el Rukongai quisieses o no acababas aprendiendo todo lo que se debía aprender, de buena o de mala manera, pero lo aprendías.

Ya tenía claras dos cosas: Primera, tenía que hablar urgentemente con Reiko sobre lo que había visto. Segunda, teníamos que seguir un día a Karin cuando se iba sola a "entrenar".

**...**

Después de dar desganada unos rodeos por si alguien me seguía, me dirigí directamente a la puerta oeste que daba hacía el Rukongai donde Toushiro estaría esperándome.

Eso ya no me extrañó, ya que ya me había acostumbrado a que Toushiro me citase en diferentes lugares para ir a entrenar a otros campos de entrenamiento, donde disponían de algún material extra que no teníamos en el usual.

Ya habíamos ido a algunos, como el del decimosegundo escuadrón donde Mayuri (el capitán más escalofriante que he visto en mi vida) me proporcionó unas dianas que se movían solas y muy rápidamente para que pudiese practicar con objetivos en movimiento. También un día simplemente me nos pusimos a correr durante horas sin parar hasta que ya no me pude ni sostener en pie. Según él eso era bueno para mi resistencia, y que lo deberíamos repetir más a menudo. Por supuesto, él solo respiraba más rápido de lo normal y su frente estaba algo empapada de sudor, pero no estaba a punto de que le diese un patatús como a mí

Cuando llegué a la puerta, ya me encontré a la solitaria figura de Toushiro esperándome. No sé como lo hacía pero aunque llegase diez minutos antes de la hora acordada él ya estaba esperándome. ¿Es qué venía una hora antes por si acaso?

-Bien, al fin llegaste Karin –dijo Toushiro al verme. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba un bulto de tela en los brazos. ¿Qué sería eso?

Yo sólo murmuré –Hola- y me paré enfrente de ella.

-Bien, ya sé que hoy hemos quedado más pronto de lo normal y no te he dado ni tiempo para comer... Y tiene una buena razón. Y eso es que hoy vamos a ir a entrenar a las afueras del rukongai, en un lugar que ya está preparado para el entrenamiento. Y tranquila, no te preocupes por la comida, ya A mitad de camino pararemos para comer en algún lugar.

Eso de alguna manera me hizo pensar que ese lugar estaba muy lejos, por lo que se lo pregunté –Toushiro, ¿está muy lejos ese sitio?

-Bastante, se tarda una hora y media casi dos caminando a paso rápido y eso sólo de ida. Por lo que hoy llegarás a medianoche más o menos a tu casa –eso me bajó los ánimos completamente –Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Tendremos que llevar esto, ya que será mejor que no nos reconozcan como shinigamis, sino podríamos causar algún problema. –dijo mirando al bulto de tela marrón que llevaba en brazos. Me ofreció el extraño bulto –Coge uno de los dos –digo.

Lo cogí y me di cuenta que en verdad era una capa y que quería que me la pusiese. Le miré interrogante, pero vi que él ya se estaba poniendo una también por lo que me callé y le imité.

Pensé que nos veíamos muy extraños con esas capas o lo que fuese que nos tapaban completamente la ropa, y que seguramente llamaríamos más la atención que si fuésemos como shinigamis, pero no me atreví a pronunciarlo.

Al final, pasamos con sigilo por la puerta del seiretei y entramos en el laberinto que era el primer distrito del rukongai.

La marcha era rápida, y el cambio del paisaje también. Habíamos pasado en veinte minutos por la pequeña ciudad no muy diferente al seiretei que era el primer distrito hasta ver que poco a poco las casas de volvían más destartaladas a medida que nos alejábamos del hogar de los shinigamis. A mi me sorprendió muchísimo ese cambio pero Toushiro ni pareció inmutarse. Nunca pensé que cuando leí en el libro de historia sobre el rukongai donde mencionaba el cambio de distrito a distrito sería un cambio tan notorio.

Andábamos en silencio, casi no nos dirigíamos ni una palabra pero tampoco me importaba. Estaba fascinada mirando a la gente que vivía por esos lares. Las casas después de ya una hora andando acabaron siendo casi chabolas y solo unas pocas merecían la pena llamarse "casa" y seguramente pertenecían a los más ricos de por ahí.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, y sorprendentemente muchas personas llevaban capas del estilo de las nuestras. También me sorprendió la cantidad de niños que había, muchos de los cuales andaban andrajosos y bastante sucios. Me recordaron de alguna manera a los niños pobres de África, aunque eso no tenía grado comparación ya que los de África vivían en peores condiciones y también pasaban hambre cosa que los del Rukongai no.

De repente, llegó a mi nariz un delicioso olor a verduras cosa que me extrañó. Toushiro también lo debía haber notado ya que se paró y se giró hacía un puesto a nuestra izquierda.

En ese puesto que estaba a cuidado de una anciana, a parte de haber los habituales tarros con agua, también había unas empanadas que parecían hechas de verduras.

-Bien, Karin. Comeremos algo aquí –me dijo.

Después, Toushiro se dirigió a la anciana –Hola, buenos días –le dijo sonriente. ¿Desde cuando Toushiro le sonreía a las personas? –Me gustaría comprar siete de sus empanadas y dos tarros de agua.

La anciana lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió bondadosamente–Pues vaya, ¡tú y tu compañera debéis de tener hambre para poder comer tantas de mis empanadas! -exclamó.

Toushiro volvió a sonreírle a la anciana y respondió – ¡Oh! No vamos a comernos todas, pero quiero aprovechar la ocasión de que tengo un poco más de dinero para repartirlas. Ya me gustaría a mí de vez en cuando sentir hambre para poder luego llenarme y sentirme verdaderamente satisfecho.

-Sí, a veces todos echamos en falta el placer de poder degustar una buena comida, –dijo nostálgicamente la anciana - y me alegra que quieras compartir lo que tenga con la gente. Eres un buen joven –la anciana volvió a sonreír ampliamente haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se pronunciasen más, cosa que en cierta forma le dio el aspecto de una abuela mirando a su nieto y le dio a Toushiro todas las empanadas en una bolsa de papel y a mi me dio los tarros de agua.

Mi compañero le agradeció a la anciana y nos fuimos caminando. Cuando llegamos a un descampado grande lleno de rocas muy grandes, nos sentamos cada uno en una de ellas y nos pusimos a comer y a beber.

-¡Vaya, esto está muy bueno! –exclamé. Ciertamente, la empanada estaba buenísima. Era completamente vegetariana, pero las verduras de las que no reconocí ni una estaban preparadas deliciosamente.

-¿Verdad? Sinceramente, cuando salimos del seiretei ya tenía en mente venir aquí –dijo Toushiro –esta señora siempre ha tenido muy buena reputación por sus empanadas y otras cosas que prepara y hasta en la época que vivía en el rukongai había oído hablar sobre ella.

Eso me sorprendió enormemente ¿Toushiro venía del rukongai? No me lo podía creer. Él había pasado por cosas parecidas a mí, seguramente se había sido marginado en la academia pero llegó a graduarse en un año... y a llegar a ser un capitán legendario. Increíble.

De pronto, me imaginé a Toushiro como uno de esos niños harapientos y sucios que había visto antes y que andaban deambulando por las calles sin rumbo, casi como los pobres niños de África.

Mi cara de sorpresa que había puesto, también sorprendió a Toushiro -¡Vaya! ¿No sabías que venía del rukongai? –yo sólo negué con la cabeza –pero tuve suerte con mi vida allí en el primer distrito, cuando vivía junto a mi abuela... No como esos niños de allí –dijo mirando a unos chiquillos que aparentaban a penas unos diez años que estaban jugando con una pelota de tela que parecía hecha por ellos mismos – que tienen esta vida extremadamente difícil de la que no podrán salir fácilmente.

-Es algo triste -dije

-Pero, -prosiguió- yo desarrollé mi energía espiritual hasta el punto de poder sentir hambre y al final tuve que entrar en la academia y dejar toda la vida bastante fácil que tenía, y también a mi abuela. Por eso comprendo lo que has sufrido tú, dejando atrás a tu familia para venir a un lugar extraño y donde la mayoría te mira mal por una razón que ni siquiera es verdadera.

Era extraño pensar que Toushiro había vivido algo parecido a mí, y que seguramente a pesar de ser una persona a veces muy fría y seria me comprendía mejor que cualquier persona en el mundo. Y eso me reconfortaba, es como si le hubiese confiado algo muy importante, algo que ni siquiera Kento o Reiko podían saber.

-Bueno, ¿has terminado de comer? –Me preguntó Toushiro.

Yo apenas había acabado la primera empanada, pero esta había sido tan grande que ya me había saciado. –Sí –le respondí.

-Pues vamos - dijo dándole un último trago al agua y empezó a caminar hacía los niños que aún estaban jugando con la pelota.

Eran exactamente cinco chicos que andaban vestidos con ropas raídas y sucias. Que miraron como Toushiro se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

Toushiro, miró a los chiquillos con una mirada que no sabía si decir que era de nostalgia, pena, bondad o las tres cosas a la vez. –Tomar, a mi compañera y a mí nos han sobrado –les dijo a los niños ofreciéndoles las cinco empanadas que sobraban.

Los niños lo miraron alucinando, y como si no se creyesen que una persona podía ser tan generosa. El que chico que estaba más cerca, caminó lentamente y casi con cautela hasta Toushiro, cogió las empanadas y volvió rápidamente con el resto.

Toushiro no pareció sorprenderse por esa actitud, y caí que debía de ser porque seguramente habían aprendido a desconfiar, y que seguramente que un desconocido te ofreciese comida era algo muy inusual.

-Son empanadas de la anciana de aquí al lado, no tienen nada de malo –sonrió Toushiro.

Los niños pusieron ojos como platos -¿De la anciana? –exclamó el que había recogido las empanadas. Toushiro asintió -¡¡Pues muchísimas gracias!!

-No hay de qué –respondió Toushiro – Solo os pido que os cuidéis, y que luchéis por sobrevivir y vivir la vida como queráis. Luchar por lo que queráis. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

Yo estaba alucinando con la actitud de Toushiro, pero le seguí silenciosamente cuando nos volvimos a poner en marcha.

...

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos al lugar de entrenamiento.

Alejándonos de la civilización y atravesando un bosque, llegamos a una especie de cañón no tan profundo, el cual era recorrido por un río. Hasta allí era todo normal, pero lo extraño e antinatural (era imposible que eso lo hubiese creado la natura) eran las diez tablas de madera que cruzaban el cañón de lado a lado.

Las tablas estaban alineadas paralelamente y entre ella había una distancia de diez metros. Pero lo extraño, era que no todas las tablas tenían el mismo tamaño. Estaban alineadas de grandes a pequeñas; la más grande era de un metro y medio de ancho mientras que la más pequeña medía apenas unos tres centímetros.

-Bien, ya llegamos. Estamos aquí; un lugar de entrenamiento preparado por el decimotercer escuadrón para practicar el equilibrio. –explicó Toushiro, casi orgulloso de todo lo que estaba montado para practicar el equilibrio.

Era extraño... ¿Practicar el equilibrio? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había que pasar de lado a lado? No me cuadraba, ya que parecía demasiado fácil pasar de lado a lado en la tabla grande mientras que en la pequeña parecía casi imposible atravesarla sin caerse al río que había más abajo. Todo eso al final acabé preguntándoselo a Toushiro.

-No, no sirve para pasar de un lado a otro. –explicó. Y mientras decía eso, se acercaba a la tabla más pequeña (que parecía más bien un palo largo y estrecho) y se puso a caminar por él como si nada, y encima caminando hacía atrás ya que me estaba mirando –Saber pasar de un lado a otro es algo que cualquier shinigami que se crea digno de ser llamado así tiene que saber hacer con los ojos cerrados. Lo que quiero es que luchemos sobre estas tablas. –dijo sonriente, seguramente por la cara de asombro que había puesto.

Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo pretendía que luchase sobre una tabla tan fina? Es un espacio demasiado limitado como para poder luchar así. Tal vez sería fácil luchar en la tabla grande pero en la pequeña... albergaba serias dudas de que fuera posible.

-Tranquila, al principio empezaremos con la más grande y poco a poco cuando mejores tu equilibrio iremos pasando a otra tabla.

Y así es como nos subimos a la tabla más grande, que sorprendentemente y ni siquiera se dobló un poco.

-Bien, ahora lucharemos como en los entrenamientos, solo que estaremos en este espacio limitado. Y... créeme, no es tan fácil como parece, luchar en esta tabla.

Y seguido de eso con un mandoble perfecto con su zampakutou (que estaba protegida por el Kidoh protector) que iba destinado a mi cabeza. En seguida salté hacía atrás para esquivar el golpe y a la vez interpuse mi Katana entre las suya y mi cuerpo por lo que tuve tiempo para empujarlo hacía atrás.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUE.... **Siempre tuve ganas de poner eso, porque aunque_ _nunca dejaré de actualizar hasta acabar este fic ;)_

_Siento haber tardado tanto, estoy decepcionada conmigo misma por no haberme puesto a escribir antes y haberos hecho esperar tanto... en serio, me llego a sentir mal porque a mi me molesta mucho que la gente se tarde mucho en actu y eso lo que hago yo ahora... _

_¿Escusas? Sí, hay escusas aunque a vosotros seguro que tampoco os importan xDD A parte de que he empezado el instituto y este año me he propuesto estudiar mucho y no suspender ni una (por lo que no tengo casi ninguna tarde libre), combinado con que me he apuntado a clases de teatro (amo el tetro^^) y que estas últimas semanas he estado muy baja de animos ya que un amigo muy importante (mi mejor amigo) falleció en un accidente de tráfico y no he tenido ganas de escribir... _

_Tenía pensado hacer este capítulo muchísimo más largo... pero no me llegó la inspiración para escrir más. Tabién tenía planeado poner un supermomento **hitsukarin** rodeado de cliché pero habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo. ;) _

_¿Reviews? No sé si los merezco peeeeeeeeero me harían muy feliz ;) Y más si llegamos al los 100 reviews^^ No me lo podría creeer!!! jajaja Bueno, espero vuestros reviews ya que me animarán ;)_

_Y... definitivamente actualizaré aunque no sé cuando así que esperemos pronto. _

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y también a valkirya que me ha hecho recapacitar y ponerme a escribir como una loca :)_

_NOS LEEMOOOS^-^_


End file.
